We're All Mad Here: One-Shots
by AvionVadion
Summary: Just random One-shot pairings with my OCs, Alexis Reynolds and Rebecca House. What would happen if they WEREN'T paired with their original pairing? How would those couples act, and how would they have gotten together? May contain spoilers. I got bored. Some weirdness, but hopefully funny and fluffy. Much crazy, though-and age difference. XD Anyone else notice that in games?
1. Unwanted Nightmare

**I am now officially doing one-shot pairings with Alexis. Because I'm bored, it amused me, and I found it slightly adorable. I also found an author who did the same( though it was more actual stories than one-shots) and thought it would be fun. I might do a three-chapter thing for a certain couple or not. I have no idea. But writing this amused me more than it really should. **

**And has anyone thought about the age differences between Alice and everyone? She's like seventeen, and she gets together with a guy who's twelve years older than her. I mean, it's something I just thought about. My mom's in her forties and she married some guy in his seventies, while my dad's the same age as my mom and married a girl in her twenties. I thought it'd be interesting to write about. **

**So, here's AlexisXNightmare. **

**There may also be some spoilers for "We're All Mad Here", as I'm still writing that story. This just popped in my head the other day and it was too funny to pass-up. So I wrote it. **

Since the whole "Dreamer-better-not-be-a-Succubus" incident with Nightmare and Gray, I wasn't able to look at Nightmare the same way again. I was practically avoiding him now just to keep him from reading my mind.

_Gray just had to go and suggest **that** when he's practically a decade older than me! I'm fifteen for Pete's sake! _My poor mind couldn't even handle looking at Nightmare without having any weird thoughts about him.

Oddly, because of this, it was easier to deal with Pierce and his touchy-feely-ness, but whenever he tried to hug me I flipped and ran away. I felt so mean for making him cry every time, but it...It was just so _weird! _I was more uncomfortable than usual, and every time Pierced kissed or hugged me I thought about _Nightmare_ and wanted it to be _him_. And then when Gray has me babysit Nightmare and make sure that he actually _does _his work...Ugh! It's so annoying. I literally have to keep my mind blank, and me being ADHD, does _not _make that easy. I'm fairly certain a thought or two slipped passed with how much blood Nightmare's been coughing up.

I felt so ridiculous-no. I felt _disgusted _with myself. It's been months since I came to Wonderland and since that incident. Nightmare was an adult and my friend. But then Gray had to go and insinuate-_Argh!_

_...BANG_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

"How much longer do you plan on banging your head off the wall?" Nightmare questioned, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Worry spread across his face at the sight of the blood forming on my forehead, "Are you alright?"

"Yep," I replied with a dry tone. "Just fantastic." _Don't think, don't think, don't think._

_Bang_

_Bang_

_BANG_

_Bang_

_Ba- _A hand reached out and stopped my head from connecting with the wall. I scowled and made to glare at the person, but froze when I realized it was Nightmare. I held my breath as I tried to keep my thoughts blank, feeling my heart beat a little faster. _NO! NO THINKING!_ It took a moment, but I finally managed to stop thinking.

"You're doing it again! Why do you keep blocking your thoughts?" Before he could react I yanked my head away from him and slammed it against the wall-causing myself a really huge headache.

"_YOW! _Okay, okay, that one really hurt! Ow!" I stumbled back a bit, crying out as I rubbed my bleeding forehead. Nightmare gaped at the dent in the wall, before looking at me incredulously.

"How hard were you hitting your head!?"

"Hard enough." I muttered, scowling. I hope he's happy-his fault, anyway.

"How's it my fault!?" I froze, realizing that he was reading my thoughts. _No! Damn it, don't think!_ "What's wrong with me reading your mind!?"

"Nothing!" My voice squeaked a little as I made to leave the room, but I was quickly stopped by Nightmare grabbing my arm. N-No! Nothing! Nothing! I'm not-I'm not thinking about anything!

"Why do you keep stuttering in your mind, then?" I whirled my head around to glare at him, tensing a little when I realized how close he was. "Well?"

"B-because! N-Now let go!" D-Damn it all! Gray, I blame you! If you-If you didn't say that stupid-_ARGH! NO THINKING!_ Nightmare looked surprised as I tried to yank my arm away. He was surprisingly stronger than I thought, especially since he was so sickly.

"Gray? What did Gray say that's been making you avoid me?" That you-_NO!_ I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore him, listening to the sounds outside the door and focusing on them to stop myself from thinking about it. "Alexis-" _Nope. Not doing it. Not listening._ "Why do you keep running away whenever I try to talk to you-" _I REFUSE._ "You're not giving me much choice-" _Choice? About what_-I got my answer as exhaustion suddenly hit me, causing my legs to give out as I fell. I would have hit the ground if Nightmare didn't catch me. "I didn't want to do this, but if you won't tell me here, I'll make you tell me in my domain."

_That's...cheating..._ I thought tiredly as he carried me over and set me down on the couch. Damn it...all... I refuse to sleep. I'm not...

I'm not going...to...

_"DAMN IT ALL NIGHTMARE! YOU CHEATER! YOU MADE ME PASS OUT! THAT'S CHEATING!" _

_"You wouldn't tell me why you kept avoiding me." He fired back, crossing his arms as he floated about in the air. Gah! The jerk! I'm not-I'm not going to tell him squat! Or-Or think about-Nope! "Tell me before I go through your memories!" _

_"NO! You can't do that!" It's not my fault that Gray made that stupid comment about him giving into his Incubus desires and DAMN IT! I TOLD HIM! STUPID IDIOTIC GRAY! "STOP READING MY MIND!" _

_His face was growing redder and redder by the second, to the point where he ended up coughing up blood. Oh, dear god, someone kill me now. This is THE most embarrassing moment of my life. Actually, no. It was humiliating and degrading and at this moment I wish I could punch Gray in the damn face. Nightmare didn't speak for a long time, and I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for myself to wake up. I hated that. You usually wake up quickly when you're dreaming, but when **he **uses his stupid powers and make you pass out, you don't wake up for a long time. Freaking pissed me off. Stupid Nightmare. Stupid Gray. Stupid Nightmare and his stupid face. Stupid Nightmare and his stupid, stupid stubbornness to get people to tell him what he wants to know! _

_And most of all-stupid, idiotic, STUPID Nightmare for making me think and feel like this! ARGH! This is wrong in so many ways! He's thirteen years older than me! I mean, I knew there were people who were married to people half their age-like a fifty-year-old marrying a girl in their early thirties or late twenties-but this-this is still too weird! I don't like it! I never would have started feeling and/or thinking like this if it wasn't for that one comment! It was because of that that I actually started "noticing" Nightmare. UGH! _

_I'm gonna kill someone. Better yet-I'm gonna kill Gray. It was his fault that this all started...But it was Nightmare's fault that made it continue-so, really, I should kill **him. **Yeah! That would work just fine! I'll kill him and these stupid feelings might go away-Wait... _

_I cast a blank glance up at Nightmare who was staring at me with surprised eyes, causing me to facepalm and curse vehemently in my head. Jerk. Stupid, idiotic, jerk! _

_I'm gonna get revenge for this...screw what my brother says, I'm unhappy right now! Suddenly I froze, shoulders tensing as my eyes grew wide when something warm and soft pressed against my mouth. Nightmare pulled away and asked, "Are you still unhappy?" _

_H-He j-just-He just-Wh-Why did he just-!? _

_I blinked, stunned, and stared at his red face. "Haaaah?" _

_He turned his gaze back to me and blinked, his only visible eye widening. "Are you still confused despite what I just did!? And your face is even redder than mine, so don't go making fun of me!" _

_I opened my mouth to make a comment, but closed it, finding that I couldn't think properly and that anything I would say would sound like gibberish. I furrowed my eyebrows, blinked, swallowed the lump in my throat, and asked, "Wh-Why did-Why did you just-?" _

_"You're only thirteen years younger than me," Nightmare said with crossed arms, then paused realizing how strange that sounded actually being said. I laughed at the look on his face, causing his face to become only redder. "Shut up! There are couples out there with even bigger age differences!" _

_My heart just about leapt out of my throat as I took a step back, eyes wide as a dark blush spread across my freckled face, "Who-Who said anything about c-couples!?" _

_Nightmare tensed, realizing what came out of his mouth. For being in his domain, he's as bad at speaking as I am at the moment. "Y-You did! You brought you the age differences just a few minutes ago!" _

_"So you** were** reading my mind!" _

_"Of course I was reading your mind! You've been avoiding thinking around me for ages; I wanted to know what so important that you were avoiding me because of it!" His face flushed again, "A-And now I know why..." _

_I groaned and buried my face into my hands, utterly humiliated. Great. There goes my best friend. Now he's scared of me. My heart dropped into my stomach at the thought and I ignored the pain in my chest. Now he's going to hate me... _

_B-But w-why would he go and-and do **that **if he-? _

_**To make you feel worse?** My mind suggested coldly. I flinched as I remembered Joker's words. He was right. Why would anyone care? They have Alice. _

_My eyes shot open when I felt hands grip my shoulders tightly, locking onto a single gray eye. "Hey! Don't think that, Alexis. I would never hate you." I almost scowled at his words. One should **never **say never, for that never will always become **forever**. "You know that isn't true." _

_"Do I?" I demanded, glaring at him. "How am I-How am I supposed to know what is or isn't true? It's Wonderland, anything is possible. How am I supposed to believe that you won't hate me? That you **don't **hate me?" My eyes started to sting, and I realized I was crying. Damn. This was embarrassing. I'm disgusting. I fell for a guy who was freaking twice my age. _

_"I'm not twice your age," Nightmare corrected with a frown. "You're just half mine." _

_"Can we please not talk about this?" I asked, turning my head and refusing to look at him. I hated myself already for letting him find out, but to even think these thoughts in the first place... I'm a horrible person. "How long until I wake up?" _

_"Until Gray finds us both asleep and yells at me, which will end up causing you to wake up and yell at me." _

_"...True. Damn it." _

_"Language." _

_"No! I'm pissed off right now, which means I'm gonna curse! So therefore, I'm not gonna listen to you an-!" I was cut off quickly by Nightmare, who pressed his lips against mine. It was weird. He was warm, but his skin felt so cold. I squeezed my eyes shut as the blush spread across my face, hating the feeling of my heart beating faster as the butterflies floated about in my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling. I actually quite liked it. I just didn't like how I ended up falling for someone I considered one of my best friends, who also happened to thirteen years older than me. Damn Wonderland. _

_Wait-how does a person even kiss? I don't know other than the times when Pierce attacked me and accidentally got my mouth! WAH! I DON'T KNOW! C-Calm d-down-calm down! Nightmare pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, laughing at me. "SHUT UP! It's not funny!" _

_"You're so cute, Alexis." My face flared and I scrambled about my brain for an insult. He just laughed harder. _

_"Jerk! Stop making funny of me!" I made to punch him, but he quickly floated out of my reach. "Get back here, coward! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" _

_"You seem to forget that we're in **my **domain, now, Alexis. You can't touch me." _

_"Yet you can freaking molest me!?" _

_He smirked seductively and I felt like punching him across the face. "I was under the impression that you liked that kiss." _

_I tried to ignore the sound and feeling of my heart pounding, which just made Nightmare smirk wider, and yelled as I waved my fist in the air, "I'll beat you!" _

_...Thus I was left to chase around an amused Nightmare until Gray woke me up with all the shouting. _

"NIGHTMARE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR-!" I cut myself off staring wide-eyed at Gray, who was looking at me with wide eyes. He then fixated his glare on Nightmare, who cowering at the sight of Gray's furious golden eyes. "Uh...H-Hi..." All the anger left almost instantly and was placed with humiliated embarrassment. "B-Bye-!" I squeaked and started to run away, but was quickly tackled to the ground by a flying Nightmare.

"Not so fast! I'm not done talking you-!" He quickly turned his head as he cough up blood, making sure he didn't get any on either of us. _T-Too close! He's too close!_ My face flared up like a tomato and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get out from beneath him. Unfortunately he had a tight grip and was, again, stronger than he looks. "I wouldn't have to be this close if you'd stop avoiding me-!"

I turned my head and froze at the sight of how close his face. I whirled my head back around and cried out, "I wouldn't have to avoid you if you didn't read my mind!"

Gray walked up and demanded, glaring at us both, "What are you both talking about?"

Nightmare whined, "I've been trying to get her to talk to me, but she keeps avoiding me and running away! I put her to sleep so that she couldn't run away from me in the dreams!" Oh-so interesting at how he left out a few facts. Well, I refuse!

"I-I don't wanna talk!"

"I'm the adult, so therefore you have to listen to me!"

"No! I'm the teenager, so therefore I refuse!"

"Submit!"

"Refuse!"

"Submit to me!"

"NEVER!"

"SUBMIT!"

Leia cut in, carrying in a tray with cups of coffee, "Do you two even realize how you sound? Get a room."

"_Gyah-! _No! Traitor! You're supposed to be on my side!" If she wasn't a faceless, I would have thought that she had rolled her eyes at me.

"How about no?" She left, but not before poking her back into the room and saying, "Leave 'em alone to talk about it for a bit, Mr. Gray. It's clear they have some issues to clear up. Lord Nightmare won't be able to work until all his personal issues are sorted."

Gray scowled, but sighed realizing that Leia was right. I was utterly horrified, while Nightmare was completely triumphant. "Very well. I shall be back with more documents. Lord Nightmare, Alexis...please clear up any issues you have by the next time change."

"G-Gray!" I cried, extending a hand out towards his retreating form as he closed the door. "NO! Don't leave me!"

Nightmare spoke, sitting up but still pinning me to the floor, "Are you going to talk to me now or am I going to have to put you to sleep again?"

I felt like I was going to cry. "I refuse! All you're gonna do is make fun of me!" I was still hurt from the dream. If he doesn't like me like that, then why did he kiss me? Stupid Incubus-stupid Nightmare... "I don't like you! You're mean!"

"Your thoughts tell me otherwise."

"Stop that! I don't read _your_ mind!"

"That's because you don't have the ability." I squirmed underneath his grip with my eyes shut tightly, feeling my eyes water. "And for your information, I _do _happen to like you quite a lot, but if you'd actually stop to listen to me you'd _know _that!"

"Liar!" His grip loosened in surprise, allowing me to crawl out and escape, stumbling as I tried to stand and run towards the door. He grabbed my wrist and flipped me around to face him.

"I'm not lying-"

"Liar! Let me go!" He was acting completely different from usual. He was acting similar to the way he did when he fought Joker. "Let me-_wah! P-Put me down!_" I screamed, holding onto him for dear life as he suddenly lifted me off the ground. He walked over to the couches and plopped me down on one. "Hey-!" I suddenly felt very, very small as he hovered over me, his arms on either side of me and trapping me. I was frozen. "N-Night-Nightmare?"

"Why won't you just listen to me!?" I flinched when he raised his voice. Nightmare paused, a look of guilt flashing through his face for a moment, before being settled with a hard glare.

"I-I don't..." He raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for me to finish. I didn't want to say it. _I didn't want to be hurt. _I didn't want him to know that. But he probably knew what I was going to say even if I didn't think it. I tensed when the weight on the couch shifted and opened my eyes in time to feel arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. My throat felt dry. "N-Nightmare?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "I told you this once before." Damn it. Stop-Stop making me feel like this! Now I feel bad for yelling at you! Hesitantly, feeling him chuckle, I raised my hands up and placed them on his shoulders, before wrapping them around his neck in an attempt to hug him back. Stop making me feel like this towards you... making me love you. "Are you still afraid?" He asked as I slowly pulled after a few moments. "Or do I have to yell at you again?"

"Sh-Shut up..." I mumbled, diverting my gaze from him. Turning my head after a brief moment, I looked at him, staring him in the eye. He blinked, unable to read my mind as I kept it blank. _Should I...? Ah, what the hell. He did it twice already. _Before he could open his mouth and ask what I was talking about, I reached forward and quickly pressed my lips against his, causing a red flush to quickly spread across his pale face before I pulled away. _THAT is what I'm counting as a first kiss. _I thought in triumph, grinning at the sight of Nightmare's embarrassed face. He had a hand clamped over his mouth as he looked at me with wide eyes, his face a light pink.

It was cute. His face just turned darker. Ha! I knew he was a shy character! "Wh-What's that supposed to mean!?"

I placed my hands on my hips and grinned at him, standing up. "Exactly what I said. Now shoo."

"It's my room!"

"Oh...right. Well, I'll go get Gray then."

"No!" A hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back into the couch and onto Nightmare's lap, causing my face to flare red as my heart picked up a few paces. I could hear and feel his clock ticking away in his chest loudly. My head was on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me in place. "You're staying with me."

"Wh-What, why?" I stammered, alarmed at the sudden close proximity. He pouted childishly and leaned forward, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I wanna cuddle." He had a light pink on his cheeks as he said that, but my face turned into a dark red at the words he spoke. I had an urge to smack him, but I held it in and turned my head, scowling. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes before looking away and muttering,

"Fine...but only for a little while." I didn't see his smile, but I tensed when he suddenly moved and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're so cute." He sighed. "I'm glad it was me and not Gray."

"_Haaah?_" Speaking of Gray...what would he do if he saw me and Nightmare like this? "Uh...What are you gonna tell Gray? He's gonna flip out if he sees this."

"...He won't find out. We'll just be together in dreams if we have too."

"He's gonna flip out on you, you know. Remember how mad he was when he thought you went all "Incubus" on me when I demanded what a Dreamer was?"

Nightmare let out a whine. "You're ruining the moment, Alexis~!"

"What else am I supposed to do when you're holding me hostage?"

"I'm not holding you hostage! Y-You're not fighting back!"

"Do you want me to fight back?"

"Alexis~!"

"Fine, fine..." I sighed, before turning my head away from him and smiling. Jerk. I still plan on getting revenge. "...How is this gonna work out? Isn't the whole half-age thing where you have to wait until I'm like eighteen?"

"That's three years. I can probably wait that long. But until then, I'm gonna keep cuddling with you." I felt my face flare again and scowled, resisting the urge to slap him upside the head. "Why are you thinking such violent thoughts about me!? I thought you loved me!"

"Sh-Shut up! I never said that!"

"You thought it, though!"

"D-Did not! I'll tell Gray you're harassing me!"

"I'm not, though!"

"Exactly! Who is he gonna believe? An awesome teenager girl like me who's utterly adorable," Ha. I wish. "or a childish Incubus who tries to avoid going to the hospital?"

"That's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair?" He pouted at me and I laughed.

**If you think the age-thing is weird, think back to Doctor Who. Ten is a nine hundred year-old Time Lord and dates a human girl in her twenties. Don't go flipping out on me. XD Anyway, in the actual story, Alexis is really paired with Pierce. She was originally going to be with Dee and Dum, who I am probably going to do next. I might even do one-shots with Rebecca, who I have paired with Julius in "It's a Mad, Mad World" on my Quotev. **


	2. To Love Or To Hate 'Tis Is The Question

**Rebecca House. A middle-class black girl who is best friends with the high-class, beautiful noble girl Alice Liddell. One day she and her friend were kidnapped by mysterious Peter White, a man with rabbit ears, and brought to Wonderland. Both girls taking refuge in the Clocktower, they dealt with Wonderland. However, Alice soon decided to stay at the Hatter's Mansion, eventually getting together with Blood. (In the original story she gets with Peter, while Rebecca's with Julius) Rebecca got a job at the Heart Castle as the Queen's personal gardener, often having to deal with Peter's cold schemes that generally involved a gun pointed to her head.**

...And now, covered in dirt with her curly mess of hair tied up in a bun, wearing a pair of overalls and kneeling on the ground, hunched over a small patch of dirt and flowers, Rebecca found Peter glaring at her and pointing the barrel of his gun at her head.

"Give me a reason true, that will make me rethink my decision to kill you and not get rid of such a vile person rue." Rebecca was tense, but seeing as she was used to such threats from Peter, she wiped her gardening gloves off on her pants. She said, turning her head to lock her brown eyes with his red,

"Because then Alice will cry, and then you shall regret ever making me die." She loved to mock him and his rhyming. It was actually rather fun, and she was pleased with herself when she came up with a decent rhyme. "I don't think you'd want to see your beloved _sweet_ weep."

"My beloved sweet had changed her desires onto a man with a much more disgusting streak." His finger twitched, as if _begging _to pull the trigger. Rebecca stilled, her breath hitching in her throat when she realized she had no escape out of this one. "Reason one is but a waste, how about you go and think of something not so chaste? One move is all it takes to put an end to your dark and sorrowful fate."

Rebecca sighed, knowing he was talking about her family. She was surprised that she hadn't joined them by now, actually, what with all the guns blazing around here. She honestly didn't understand Peter's problem with her-He brought her here with Alice, he seen her without speaking to her, and he gave her the potion to drink.

Yet, for some reason, whenever Alice wasn't around he seemed to point guns at her, and when she _was _around he seemed to ignore her to a T all the while acknowledging her existence. Peter White confused her to no end. She...Rebecca hated to admit it, but she actually rather liked Peter. Even the cold side of him. He proven he could be nice and sweet-as shown with his endless doting on Alice, and that he could be cold and calice just to protect said Alice. He even protected Rebecca once when a random faceless, one who had an issue with Julius being the clockmaker, tried to kidnap her so he could lure out the hermit and kill him.

Peter seemed to acknowledge and care for Rebecca, while hating her and ignoring her all the while.

Wringing her hands together, she laced her fingers and placed them on her lap, pressing the side of her head against the barrel of the gun. She closed her eyes, able to see Peter's eyes widening without actually looking at him. "If you're going to kill me, do it. If not, don't ever try and give me the option of seeing my little brother ever again. I don't like to be tempted, Peter."

There was a long silence, a silence in which Rebecca waited for a bullet to pierce her skull. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and turned her head, seeing Peter pocketing his watch with a scowl. "You're a fearsome witch," He insulted, "covered in germs and reek of foul." She opened her mouth to point out that he didn't rhyme, when suddenly he grabbed her by the straps of her overalls and slammed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and her face heated up, her heart beating much faster than before. He pulled away and took out a handkerchief, wiping off his mouth with a frown. "Still, you annoy me to no end, for despite being such a disgusting creature, you always seem to find new ways to make my clock glitch and instincts prowl."

Rebecca could only blink, staring dumbly after Peter's retreating form. His ears had drooped to the sides of his head, obviously displeased about something she did. After a few moments, she turned her head to stare at the Queen's garden, and mumbled as she furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought...you loved Alice?"

He was always hugging her, always tackling her, always talking about how much he loved her...He even kissed Alice when he kidnapped them to get the blonde to drink the potion...

So why did Peter_ kiss _her like that?

* * *

Peter hated Rebecca in a passion. So much so, that even if he killed her, he wouldn't be satisfied. Yes, he loved Alice, yes he brought her here to Wonderland, and yes, even dragged along her little friend who liked to scrounge around in the first...

So why, why was it that whenever he looked at that woman his clock ached? When she wasn't there it pained and started to break? When he looked at Alice he saw Rebecca in her place? Why was she _constantly on his mind!? _He hated her so much, that every time they crossed paths in the castle he whipped out his gun and pointed it at her skull. He could imagine her screams, he could see her crying, and yet...yet, as poor Peter White looked at the petite girl's face, all he wanted to do was see her smile. He hated it. He hated her.

He wanted her gone, away from him; yet here, closer to him than anyone else in the world. He wanted her at his side so much he was ready to kill her because of it. Unfortunately, he knew that if he killed her he'd be brought to all fours and left to weep and cry inside doors.

Rebecca House was a flower wilted, yet ready to be plucked at a moment's notice. It drove the Prime Minister insane.

He doted on Alice, said he loved her, did everything and anything he could for her...

Peter didn't have any idea what he was supposed to do with these feelings, so he shoved them onto someone else. His clock fluttered in his chest when he looked at Rebecca, it ticked furiously when someone threatened her, and it wanted nothing more than to shoot the clockmaker dead when he learned of her living with him.

However, the look on her face when he kissed her was more than enough to pacify him for now. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out without Alice to vent to, and with Rebecca being as she was...

Peter wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself much longer. He hated her _so _much, but all he wanted was for her to be by his side as his lover.

As the white rabbit walked through the hallways, a servant made a mistake of bumping into him. The maid squeaked in terror and was about to apologize, but Peter had already shot the poor servant dead. Shooting faceless always seemed to help him control his frustrations...

Rebecca would one day be his.


	3. Lost and Found

**I need ideas if you guys want me to make more. XD Put in the review who you want me to pair Alexis and/or Rebecca with and what you want to happen in that chapter. I'll try and write it. So long as it's not inappropriate. Or, well, more inappropriate than what I have in this chapter, but it's nothing too bad. XD **

**But, if you're still reading up to this point- (Claps hands in awe) -and haven't ran away in horror, thank you! I'm glad you like the "What-ifs" I might even do a thing where it's a "school" based thing. That would be hiliarous. No, wait, I might do one where Sarah and Jack, or Derek or her father, end up in Wonderland. XD Maybe have Alexis end up in Diamond and pair her with younger Nightmare and see how THAT works out, cause younger Nightmare is fifty billion times shyer than adult nightmare. Oh, god, she'd really have a reason to be scared of Elliot then...O.o  
**

**Well, tell me what you want to happen. Give me ideas. If I like it, I'll type it. I'm not too picky. :) **

"Holy-!" I screamed in horror, Ace having slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He laughed loudly at my reaction and started to walk through the woods, obviously not caring if I continued to pound my fists against his back. He _knew _I was scared of heights and yet he's doing _this_!? What the hell, man? "Put-Put me down!"

"Awww! But if I do that then you'll run away again!"

"I-I only run away because every time I bump into you, you try and _kill _me!"

"That's your fault for saying no one here cared about you~!"

"Th-That's only because I thought the potion made people fall for you, which in turn means fake! It-The feelings wouldn't be real if it was forced! Now-now put me DOWN!"

"Hm? But why would I do that? You're so cute when you're scared~!" He laughed again. My face flared red and angrily continued to pound my fists on his back, kicking my legs and trying to hit him in the stomach with my feet. "Hey, hey, that doesn't really hurt, you know?"

"Sh-Shut up! I'm just going easy on you!"

"Eh? Really!?" He sounded surprised and stopped walking. I paused and turned my head, only to scream when he suddenly pulled me off of his shoulder and held me in his arms. I struggled, ignoring his laughter. "How mad do I have to make you for you to go all out?" I looked up at him in alarm, seeing his eyes glint.

"What-What are you thinking?" I felt fear make its way into my system as thoughts of him trying to kill me enter my mind. "A-Ace...Put me down."

"Is this making you angry?" Of _course _its making me angry-Wait...he _wants _to make me angry. Which means if I tell him that him holding me makes me _happy, _he'll end up putting me back down on the ground, and then once he does that I'll be able to make a run for it. He was waiting for an answer patiently, a smile still kept on his face.

"N-No. It's-It's making me very happy." Surprise flashed in his eyes. He was silent for a moment, a smile still plastered on his face despite his confused look, before he burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha! I get it now! You're trying to trick me so I'll put you down! Smart girl, smart girl~! Hm..." He closed his eyes and started walking again, causing me to squeak and grab his jacket lapels tightly as I buried my face in his chest.

"P-Put me down! J-Just put me down! I-I won't run! I promise!" I felt like crying. I hated not having my feet on the ground.

"I don't think I trust you enough, Alexis. If I don't trust you, why should I let you go?"

"Be-Because I don't break my promises!"

"Hm~." Ace paused in his walking again, obviously thinking. I felt his grip tighten on me and I froze, waiting to see what he would do. "Will you go on an adventure with me then?"

Damn it. Last time I went on an adventure with him I ended up soaked, and he ended up flashing me. I-I mean, _yeah _he was shirtless and he looked-uh, gah! He was eye-candy, okay!? Don't-Don't make fun of me... I'm a girl, you know! I-I mean, it-it was strange and I overreacted saying that my eyes burned and all, but-but it wasn't like I was _used _to seeing guys shirtless! The only guys I've ever seen shirtless were my dad and brother, and the people in movies and stuff.

It's just extremely weird in real life.

"W-Will you-Will you put me down if I say "yes"?"

"Hmm...Maybe~! You're so small!" He laughed again and grinned as he looked down at me, "You're cute, Alexis. Haha! I can feel your heart beating faster now! Your face is even redder than before now! Am I making you angry?"

"Sh-Shut up, stupid! I'm not-I'm not angry!" Wait, why did I just say that? Shit. He looked surprised and stopped walking, before shifting me in his arms so his face was closer to mine. My face turned cherry as I leaned my head back, before squeaking and lunging forward, holding onto the adult tightly as the threat of falling grew more prominent. "Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go, don't-don't let go!"

Ace appeared stunned for a moment before his smile broadened, his eyes becoming rather dark. "Eh~? You don't want me to let go? Okay, then. I'll just keep carrying you. Onto an adventure we go~!"

"NOOO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"But you were begging me to keep holding you!" He protested, still smiling. Jerk. I'll wipe that stupid ass smirk off your face some day. Stupid Ace. "Plus, if I put you down, you'll fall into the river!"

"River? What the hell are you-" I cut myself off, freezing when I realized where we were.

Without me even realizing, Ace had managed to walk _so far _into the _woods_ that we ended up at a river, Ace on the stepping stones, on the way to the other side of the bank. Horror filled my features as I screamed, yelling at Ace not to let me fall as I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life. He laughed loudly at my reactions as he hopped over the stones, saying, "Good thing these are here, right, Alexis~? We have steps! Sure you don't want me to put you down?"

"I'M SURE! JUST DON'T DROP ME!"

"Hahahaha! You're so funny~!"

Good god. I _hated _him. I was gonna kill him. I was gonna laugh as he died. With any luck, he'd put me down and fall into the river and drown. Ah, that would be a happy, happy day...

...w-wait...what's-

"F-FISH!" I screamed as one slithered up my pants leg. I hated the flying fish with a passion. "GET IT OUT! GYAAAAH!" I was stuck between screaming and crying and laughing my head off as it tickled me, slithering about my leg and tickling me. Ace looked alarmed at my sudden movements, and was unable to catch his balance after I accidentally hit him in the face, sending us _both _tumbling into the icy river. I felt Ace let go of me just as the fish slithered out of my pants leg, causing me to scream as I was suddenly swept away in the current. I coughed as water got into my mouth and gasped when I accidentally swallowed some.

This current was strong. I kicked my legs frantically as I tried to swim to the surface, the harsh waves ducking my head under and sending me flying through the icy depths. _A-Ace-! _Shit. Was he okay? _I-I can't see-! _It was dark and I felt myself get dragged under even deeper, my eyes stinging from the cold water as I tried to swim forward. I was an okay swimmer, but when it came to strong currents like this...

_ACE! _My lungs ached from lack of oxygen, and I felt that if I didn't break the surface soon I was going to break. _Ace, Ace, Ace, where-_ It hurt my head to think, but all I could really think at the moment was if Ace was alright. I managed to swim upwards just a bit before something slammed into me, causing my mouth to open as I cried out in pain, water filling my lungs. "ACE-!" My voice sounded weird underwater.

Black started to fill the edges of my vision as I kicked my legs frantically, practically clawing the water as I tried to swim. The water was too strong and unfortunately...I ended up succumbing to the darkness as my lungs screamed for air.

...

I hacked painfully as water bubbled out of my mouth and onto my chest, pressure slamming down painfully. I gasped loudly and frantically for air, clawing at my throat as I curled up onto my side, flinching as pain wracked my whole body...

_Ow... _"ACE!" I screamed and shot up, stumbling onto my feet towards the river, "Ace-!" My legs gave out as I fell, causing me to land painfully on my front as I continued to cough up all the water that remained in my lungs. My chest heaved painfully as I breathed deeply, allowing the sweet oxygen to enter my lungs. I coughed a few more times before pushing myself up onto my knees, tears welling up in my eyes and falling down my face. Was-Was Ace okay?

_Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace- _"Be okay, be okay, please be-please be okay!" My head hurt painfully and I felt like the world was spinning as I tried to locate the coat of red in the blue water. I almost fell back in as I lost balance, "Ace-!"

Right as I started to fall a pair of huge arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back into a firm and strong chest. I started to struggle, but as soon I did so all my strength left as I collapsed against the body, utterly exhausted and deprived of strength.

"A-Ace is...Ace is still-" Darkness started to fill my vision again as my eyes began to flutter close, "Save-Have to save Ace...Ace..."

* * *

Ace was silent the whole time, watching Alexis' form collapse against him as she muttered his name. The poor teen had no idea that Ace was the one who saved her. He heard her heart dying. He wasn't sure what it was that compelled him to save her, but he had a feeling he knew what it was. Silly outsider had a heart and that drawn him to her, and it was even better because she gets just as lost as him when she tries to get somewhere.

He loved the lost look on her face. He also loved the look of fear that she had when he tried to strangle her before. Even he, the sadistic knave of hearts, fell for an outsider. An outsider named Alexis who just so happened to hate him.

At least, Ace had _thought _she hated him until she kept rambling on about saving him and trying climb back into the river despite her extremely weak state. As fragile as she was, and as much as she appeared to act like she hated him, she actually cared about him.

A smile spread across Ace's face as he lifted the freezing unconscious foreigner up into his arms, finding it rather cute when she was curling up against him for warmth. Ah~! They're both soaking wet. Alexis will die if she doesn't get warm. _Outsiders are so fragile, _he thought, berating himself with a grin for forgetting such an important fact. He trudged away from the river bank and into the woods, wandering around a bit before somehow managing to find himself in the hedge maze in Heart Castle. _Haha~! _It took a while, but he actually _did _manage to get to his room.

Ace mainly liked to wander around for the main purpose of wasting time, traveling, skipping work, or making people mad. When it _did _count however, Ace did actually manage to get where he wanted to go. Walking over to his bed, he dropped the unconscious Alexis onto the purple sheets and watched with a grin as she shivered and curled up into a ball. He laughed to himself before heading over to a dresser and pulling out some clothes.

Now...to get her out those wet articles of clothing... Ace himself needed to change as well. Wet clothes and dirty clothes were two whole different things. While clothes may get any dirt and/or blood removed with the time period, _wet _clothes actually needed to dry with time. Well, considering how _fragile _foreigners were, he considered it only right that Alexis get changed first. Lucky for her, his shirts were huge and would cover everything. Unlucky for her, she's unconscious and unable to dress herself, and Ace, well, he rarely takes morality into consideration.

Plus, it wouldn't be very knightly to let a young maiden freeze to death, right? As the saying goes, "_Ladies First". _

He left her undergarments on as he threw her shirt, jacket, pants, and socks and shoes to the ground, before calmly sliding her arms and head through a black turtleneck shirt. It practically engulfed the teenager's small form.

"Hm..." He stared at her a bit, red eyes darkening as a thought came to him. Why was he doing this? She wasn't Julius. She wasn't even Alice. Yes, he was a role-holder just like everyone else and would fall for an outsider's charm, but she often yelled at and said she hated him. He should just kill her. He should have just let he die. Climbing onto his bed, he laid down and rested his head against her chest, listening to her heart beat calmly as he closed his eyes.

_Ba-Dump_

_Ba-Dump_

_Ba-Dump_

It was completely different to the horrifying _Dump...Ba-Dump...Dump...Ba-Dump _sound earlier. That sound had scared Ace for some reason. Ace had always wanted to know what a dying heart had sounded like, but he never imagined he'd be scared when he heard one. Ace never got scared unless it involved Julius and one of his deaths. If someone tried to kill Julius while Ace wasn't there, he'd freak out and run to the Clocktower as fast as he could. However, he never imagined that he'd be scared for Alexis.

_Ba-Dump_

Though, now that he thought about it, it explained why he was so annoyed when that damn _rat _kept kissing her and trying to steal her away whenever they all cross paths. Ace hated Pierce. And he hated Pierce even _more _because Alexis was constantly around him. Alexis didn't belong to _him. _

_Ba-Dump _

Pulling away, Ace stared at the girl's pale freckled face for a moment before grinning. Grabbing her chin, he lifted her face up towards his and leaned, pressing his lips against hers for a moment. His clock ticked a little louder before he frowned, realizing that it wasn't as amusing or fun if she wouldn't react. He liked how soft her lips were, and how they tasted, but it wasn't as fun if she wasn't yelling at him for harassing her. He then paused, wondering something, before reaching up and pinching her button nose between his thumb and fore-finger, grinning and watching in amusement as her mouth opened in response and started to breathe out of it.

It was somehow cute and funny all at the same time.

"Hey, hey, you'll be mine, right? You won't let that dirty rat have you?" Her face scrunched up, and Ace's grin broadened when he realized it was because he was still holding her nose. He released it and watched as she grumbled, scowling in her sleep. "You're going to have stress lines if you keep making that face~!" He laughed, before standing up and stripping, changing into the clothes he grabbed for himself-which was basically a clone of the outfit he was wearing before, minus the jacket and sword.

He climbed up onto the bed again and rested his head Alexis's soft chest, listening to her breathing and her heartbeat with closed eyes as he waited for her to wake up. He was going to see how mad she'd get if he kissed her. Hehe~! She was cute when she was angry at him.

* * *

Oh god, my head... It felt like someone was banging it repeatedly against a wall without remorse-and it _wasn't _me! (I have a bad habit of hitting my head against walls when irritated or humiliated) I breathed in deeply, savoring the sweet _sweet o_xygen, only to pause, feeling something on my chest as soft strands of hair tickled my neck and face. I tensed, going completely still.

What was on me? Who the hell was on me? Oh my god. Oh shit. Damn it. Wait, what happened to Ace? What even happened?

I still hadn't looked at the person pinning me down, currently going through my memories.

_We...Ace wouldn't put me down...a fish flew into my pants leg and tickled me...and then we...fell? _I think that was right. I hit Ace in the face accidentally and he slipped, causing us to fall in the river... _Wait, who saved me? WHAT ABOUT ACE!? _The stupid knight probably wasn't able to get out! Where's the river!? Are we still even in the forest!? I was about ready to shoot out of the bed when I remembered the person pinning me down.

Wait..._bed? _I looked down and saw that I was indeed on a purple-sheeted bed. Hm...purple. I like purple. Looking around, I saw aligning the walls a bunch of swords and masks. The color scheme of the room was basically red/pink, blue, cream, and black. That was actually a nice assortment of a room design. I liked it...but something about it bugged me. And who the _hell _was sleeping with their head on my chest!?

I couldn't take it any more. I looked down and blinked, freezing up. Wh-Why was-Why was A-Ace sleeping on me!? And-And how'd we even get here anyway and holy shit Ace is alive. R-Right? "A-Ace?"

I brushed the hair out of his face and away from his neck, placing my hand against the side of his throat.

_Tik-Toc_

_Tik-Tok_

_Tik-Toc_

I relaxed considerably, relieved. I then paused, feeling an intense urge to hug the idiot and yell at him, and another urge to kick him off of me and scream and beat him up for scaring me like that and sleeping on me. The jerk! Wait, whose room was this?

Oh, god, please tell me this is not Ace's room. He's as directionally challenged as I am, if not worse. How did he even get us here? I doubt someone found us. And why are his clothes dry? How long were we asleep? Scowling as I tried to figure everything out, I started to shake Ace, trying to wake him. "Ace...Ace! Wake up! Get off of me already!" It wasn't working. Ugh... Settling with pushing him off me, I tried to get him to unwound his arms from around me. Unfortunately, almost every single person in Wonderland was stronger than me, which pissed me off. "A-Ace! Get off!"

His eyes finally opened, and he slowly lifted his head to stare at me. He blinked groggily, clearly must have been having a good sleep, before he grinned. I opened my mouth to demand what he was smiling so cheekily about, when he suddenly suddenly moved and hovered over me, grabbing both my wrists with one hand and pinning them above my head on the bed. I cried out in alarm and reached up to kick him, but he quickly placed a leg over both of mine, effectively leaving me defenseless.

"What are-what are you doing!? Let go of me you idiot! I'll beat you to a pulp if you don't-!" My breathing hitched in my throat as I froze, eyes growing wide as he suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, grinning. I flinched when he suddenly bit down on my lower lip and forced my mouth to open, slipping his tongue in and brushing it against the roof of my mouth.

He-he's-Ace is-He's just-Wh-Why-Why is he-!? I squeezed my eyes shut, struggling as red spread all over my face. Why is he kissing me!? He likes Julius-_Julius! _Ace is gay! I-I kinda like him and all; No! No I-No I don't-Oh, damn it, I fell for a gay guy. Just my luck. Plus, he's, like, ten years older than me! I'm fifteen! He's twenty-something! His tongue brushed against mine and I went still, finding the action very alien.

Freaking jerk stole my first french kiss and damn it, I admitted it. DAMN IT! I counted it! ARGH! SCREW YOU!

After a few moments, Ace finally pulled away, smiling at me. I'm gonna punch the bastard to- "You're all red and your heart's beating faster~!" My eyes grew wide and I protested loudly at his words. He merely laughed at me and asked, "Do you like me yet?"

"Wh-What the hell!?" I flinched when I said that, but relaxed knowing that it was _Ace _and not some other adult like Peter, who'd be appalled at my language. Ace was the first adult I cursed in front of and he was the one who said,

_"You just cursed. Everyone does that." _I was fifteen, yeah, almost sixteen. However, back in my world, if I ever cursed in front of an adult-specifically my Aunt-I'd get smacked in the mouth and forced to eat soap.

"Dude, you're, like, ten years older than me! You-You can't just go and-and-and k-kiss someone like that!"

He blinked at me. "I'm eight years older than you."

"S-S-So!? You-You're gay!"

"...You..." He stared at me blankly, the smile wiped completely off of his face. I was confused. Ace _was _gay. It was so obvious that he liked Julius. Even Nightmare and Gray agreed with me! Though Nightmare kept laughing at me every time I brought up the subject... Then he told me to be wary. Cryptic jerk! "You think that...I'm _gay_?"

"Well, y-yeah..." I felt highly uncomfortable as he stared at me, struggling to get out of my capture. I could still taste his saliva. I scowled and turned my head away from him as my face flared red, refusing to look at him. This was embarrassing. Why do I always end up in these kind of positions!? "You...You love Julius, right?"

"..." He was silent before he smiled again, a dark look forming in his mischievous eyes. I froze when his breathe suddenly trailed down my neck, his lips just barely brushing against my throat, "If you think I love Julius, then clearly I need to do something to prove you wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about_-!_" I clamped my mouth shut as a gasp escaped, Ace biting down on my neck. "H-Hey, let go! St-Stop tha-_ah!_" I flinched when he bit down, drawing out a moan. God damn it, I hate having a sensitive neck. I struggled, but Ace merely tightened his grip on my wrists, his free hand trailing down my sides. My eyes shot open in alarm, "Wha-What are you doing!?"

Ace quickly shut me up by slamming his lips against mine, his hand resting on my hip.

Freaking hell-Is Ace gay or not!? God damn it! Oddly, that was the only thing I really wanted to know as my heart raced and beat so fast that I thought it was going to burst. I turned my head with closed eyes and screamed, "JUST ANSWER MY STUPID QUESTION, DAMN IT! Are you gay or not!?"

He released my wrists and pulled away, practically straddling as he stared down at me blankly.

Ace's thoughts: _How the hell does she still think I'm gay? _

Alexis' thoughts: _Wh-Why-Why does h-he keep k-k-kissing me when he's gay for Julius!? _

"You...are truly an idiot." Ace commented bluntly in a polite tone, causing me to reach up and kick my legs out from under him, slamming a foot into his stomach angrily. He appeared unaffected. "I just made-out with and you still think I love Julius. Do I have to take you here and now just to get my point through?"

"_No! _I get it, I get it; you're not gay! Just don't touch me!" I scooted away from him frantically and pressed myself against the wall, face a dark red as my eyes widened in alarm. "Go sleep with someone else! I'm keeping my V-card till I'm married!"

"Ah...that's why you thought I was gay. Okay." He said, as if everything made sense. He then grinned, realizing something, "Say, have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"N-Not-Not really, no..." Not one in my middle or high school years. So, really, I've only been kissed since I came to Wonderland and that was by Mr. Kissy-Mouse and I refused to count any of his kisses as a first-kiss. However, I accidentally made the mistake of counting A-Ace-DAMN IT THAT STILL PISSES ME OFF. "Wh-Why?" I suddenly had a really bad feeling as I stared up at Ace's huge form. "_Wah-!_" I screamed as I was suddenly pulled forward by a pair of huge arms around my waist, pressing me up against Ace.

He was huge compared to me. He could _engulf _me just by hugging me if he wanted too. Ugh, he made me feel short. Luckily, he wasn't six-foot-five like Elliot. I was just a few inches shorter than Alice, too...

Wait, why was he hugging me!? G-Get off! "Let go of me!"

"If you've never had one before, then there's so many things that I can do that'll make you all flustered and mad~!" He laughed at me and my face flared red. I scowled and punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder, yelling,

"What the hell!? Let go of me already! Nothing you do will make me flustered, so _let go!_" Before I could say anything else Ace had placed a hand on the back of my head and slammed his lips against mine, causing me to freeze up and spazz, face turning a deep red as I tried to figure out what to do.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Ace! S-Stop-Stop kissing me already! _

Ace pulled away with a grin, saying, "Eh~? I thought you wanted me to stop. Why aren't you fighting back?" I pulled my hands off of his chest and started to hit him repeatedly, demanding to be let go. He laughed, "I get it now~! You don't know what to do since you've never been kissed properly, right? Haha! I can take care of that!"

I was about to ask what he was talking about when he kissed me again. I squeezed my eyes shut with embarrassment as I figured out what he meant by that.

Idiot Ace...


	4. Derek in Wonderland

A man with shaggy dirty-blonde hair stared unimpressed at Nightmare, his brown eyes bored and his lips turned down in a frown. Derek scowled as he pushed up his glasses, not liking this-this _man _at all. First of all, what kind of person was named _Nightmare_? Obviously someone not to be trusted, and someone who has a theme for "Villain" and "dark stories". He also appeared to be very self-important, which was the reason Derek was even scowling in the first place.

And to think..._this _was the person Alexis spoke so highly of after she had a crazy animal-fetish man with white hair grab him and bring him here!? _This _was the person she was living with!? If Nightmare had tried _anything _with his little sister, he was gonna rip his fancy-ass hair out with his bare hands and dye it black, before hot-gluing it back onto his head and shoving his fist in the man's gut!

Nightmare's eyes widened at the violent thought and he quickly raised a hand up as blood spurted out of his mouth. Derek looked alarmed as the man suddenly fell forward weakly, paling considerably as strength left his body. As if on instinct Derek reached out and caught the man, before setting him gently and looked around for a trash can. Finding one close by, he grabbed it and placed it in front of the Incubus, having the man cough all the blood up in there as he rubbed a hand on his back comfortingly, easing the pain slightly as Nightmare vomited.

Derek's first-impression of the man went straight out of the window as his eyebrows furrowed with worry, his lips tilting down into a frown. This man was clearly badly sick...

_Derek held his sister's hair back with his left hand and rubbed her back with his other, watching sadly as she vomited into the sink gasping for air. An eight-year-old shouldn't have to go through something like this... Alexis' lungs had constricted again and closed up, leaving her clawing at her throat and stumbling through the hallway. Derek had found her stumbling to the bathroom with a pale blue face, her eyes turning red and welling up with tears. Her convulsions were so bad that she ended up puking, and what was worse was that she still couldn't breathe. _

_His throat tightened and he swallowed, watching as his sister pounded her fists against her chest harshly as she tried to get her lungs to open again. She continued convulsing even after all her stomach acids had left her, and Derek could only image how painful it must be for her. His poor, poor baby sister... _

_Why did it have to be her and not him? _

Nightmare had gorged up so much blood that he was practically sweating, leaning against Derek for help. He was breathing heavily for a few long moments before he was able to take the purple handkerchief out of his pocket and wipe the blood off of his lips.

When Derek had ran over to help him, Nightmare was confused. Derek had been thinking extremely violent thoughts about him and was hating on him, and then he was acting like...like he had just seen something devastating and wanted to do all he could to make it better. Then he had that flashback...

Derek was caring for Nightmare because he had seen how terrible sickness could be, and what a sickness can do... Nightmare took back_ his _thoughts on Derek, knowing that he was actually a nice guy. He was similar to Alexis, or rather Alexis was similar to _him_. Neither liked to admit that they cared, but their actions always say otherwise.

Nightmare opened his mouth to apologize, but Derek shut him up with a fierce glare, growling, "Don't you dare even talk! Your throat is probably hell right about now and talking will only aggravate it! Now where's the damn kitchen? You need to wash your mouth out, and gurgling salt water can help soothe your throat. Just don't swallow it." Nightmare's eyes widened at all the thoughts going through Derek's mind-all of which involving different types of medical treatments that didn't really involve _medicine_ or hospitals.

After reading Derek's mind, Nightmare understood perfectly well _why_.

For a long time, Alexis wasn't able to go to a hospital because the lacked the insurance and money. They had to rely on old wives' tales and search up different types of "treatments" for sicknesses and used that. They never really used proper hospital medicine until she turned twelve-the age she got her lung surgery. Alexis had been sick since she was five. Derek was the only one around when she had her fits, and grew accustomed to being her caretaker-being forced into the role of the overly worried and protective big brother. He was constantly plagued with the thoughts of his precious baby sister dying, horrified at the thought that there was nothing he could do to save her.

This is what caused Derek to scowl all the time, what made him act so rough with people and refusing to let them get close to both him and Alexis. He didn't like to talk about his feelings because it made him insecure and made him want to break. Derek was strong, but he knew that if someone broke through he would snap. He had dealt with the fear of losing a loved one; he didn't know what he would do if he allowed someone else to get close to him and they died, or worse, left him.

But his kind nature showed through at Nightmare's fit, revealing just what kind of person Derek really was.

"Just guide me to the kitchen, don't actually talk."

Nightmare let Derek sling one of his arms around his shoulders, helping him walk down the hallways.

Gray was stunned to see Derek, a man who was so rude to him when they met, carrying the Incubus down the hallway with a worried look in his eyes, scowling all the while.

* * *

"Who the fuck do you think you are kissing my little sister like that?" Derek demanded, causing Pierce to squeak in terror as he hid behind me, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wh-Whoa, D-Derek, it's-it's okay, it's just Pierce!" Derek's left eyebrow twitched as he looked down at me, causing me to tense and smile sheepishly. I reached behind me and grabbed Pierce's arm, causing the mouse to whimper. Poor guy... "I-I mean, he kisses everyone! S-Such as Nightmare," Derek scowled, despite his slight fondness for his Incubus friend. Poor Nightmare somehow ended up getting Derek on his good side-how, I have no idea. I just know he did, "and-and Elliot, and even Peter! He-He kisses Alice, too-or-or he at least tries too..."

"And...?"

"Um, that's-that's pretty much it, really. Everyone else hates him."

"Oh, I can understand perfectly _well _why everyone hates that little mouse." Both Pierce and I flinched. I didn't understand why Derek was being so mean towards Pierce-my brother _loved _mice. He told me that one time when he was in elementary, someone brought in a pet mouse named Scurry for show-and-tell. "How many kisses have you stolen from my sister!? Answer me, rat!"

Pierce let out a distressed squeak and was about to run away, but I quickly lunged and wrapped my arms around his waist, tackling him to the ground. "NO! No running away! My-My brother's just in a bad mood right now, that's all! He-He doesn't mean any of it Pierce! R-Really!"

Pierce looked at me with tear filled eyes and I flinched. I could hear my brother tapping his foot in the background. "B-But he-He hates me! He says he hates me!"

Derek gave Pierce a thin smile, saying with narrowed eyes and raised eyebrow, "Oh, _hate _you? _Never. _I just...highly dislike you." Pierce let out a wail as he started to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I sat up and pulled Pierce onto his knees, the boy obviously ready to run again. I cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eyes, trying to at least as he kept closing them, "Pierce-Pierce, look at me. Look at me. Derek's obviously upset because someone broke his favorite screwdriver-" Derek's eyes widened at my words, confusion spreading across his face like a wildfire. "-and doesn't understand what he's talking about. Right, right?"

Pierce sniffled and looked at me with a trembling bottom lip, causing me to bite the inside of my cheek as he said, "B-But...But he..."

"Derek's just being a jerk because I like you more than him right now. Now stop crying before I beat you, okay!?" I swear, my violence gets toned down when I'm around my brother. Weird. "Now-Now go and hug Nightmare; We can go hang out at the Amusement Park later." Pierce appeared reluctant, but shot forward and pressed his lips against mine before standing up and turning tail towards Nightmare's room. I breathed out deeply and relaxed, having tensed during the quick kiss. I then turned my head and glared at my brother, pissed off that he made my Pierce cry-That-That came out wrong.

I-I'm just mad that he made _Pierce _cry. Not-Not _my _Pierce. Ob-Obviously that was a-a stutter in my thoughts. Y-Yeah...

Derek looked alarmed and confused as to why I was suddenly angry at him.

* * *

Derek lounged in Nightmare's room on the couch, scowling with his arms crossed. He was moping. Derek _was _originally in Julius' room, but Julius got fed up with his depressed aura and sent him out to bother someone else. Nightmare was Derek's next best choice, and Nightmare would actually hear Derek out if he bothered.

"...What did I even...?" He muttered, fiddling with the screwdriver he was holding in his hands. He was now currently hunched over and staring intently at the object in his hands, without really looking at it. He had already memorized every single scratch and stain on it, and could now only mull over his thoughts and figure out why Alexis was so mad at him.

What? So he insulted the mouse and yelled at him; big deal. He kissed his sister and not _just _his sister, but three other guys and another chick! And what's worse, one of those guys Pierce kissed was his best friend, and another was a creepy pedophile who liked dressing up as a rabbit! Derek refused to believe people were actually half-animal. That was the only line he refused to cross. Even _if _he did pull on Pierce's tail a little too hard once and sent the mouse into a crying fit...

Alexis raged at him then..._again_.

"...Nightmare...can I ask you something?" Nightmare could almost feel an amuse smirk slip onto his lips at the familiarity of this scene. The two siblings were really more alike than they thought. "Why is Alexis so mad at me?"

"_Why?_" Nightmare repeated, turning around in his chair as he crossed his legs. He raised an eyebrow at the man and said, "Perhaps it's because you insulted someone she cared for deeply. She does have feelings for the mouse, you know."

Derek's head shot up as the screwdriver nearly fell out of his hands. "What!?" His eyes grew uncharacteristically wide. "Th-That kid!? She seriously likes _that _kid!? Why not Boris!? Or Julius-" He cut himself off, scowling when he remembered how old Julius was. Honestly, Derek thought that if Julius was just seven years younger than his current age, which was twenty-seven and only a couple years older than Derek, Alexis and he could get together. Derek would say yes to them getting together.

And why would he let Alexis get together with Julius? Why, because Julius was probably the _only _sensible person out of the entire world of Wonderland and would take proper care of his sister. Gray was alright, but he was _way _too old... He was thirty-two, if he remembered correctly. Boris was too reckless, and Pierce just liked to kiss too many things. There was also something...dark about him that rubbed him the wrong way. Nightmare was another option, but he was Alexis' "brother" figure while Derek was gone. But now that he was _back _in her life...

Nightmare's face turned bright red and he quickly ran over to a trash can, throwing up blood. "Sh-She's _fifteen!_ S-Surely you can't be serious!?"

Derek looked up with a completely serious look on his mature face, saying, "It's either you or Julius, and I'm fairly certain you're younger. I _refuse _to have that little mouse get together with _my _baby sister!"

"I'm twenty-eight! Julius is twenty-seven!"

"...I'm twenty-five, your point? You two are the only ones I'm willing to give her too, but you both are too old!" Nightmare looked slightly appalled at the indirect insult and muttered to himself,

"I'm twenty-eight...that's not old..."

"Ace is twenty-four and he's a complete psychopath, and I'm fairly certain he's gay for Julius, so he's definitely out of the picture." Nightmare held back a snort at the thought of Ace being gay. "Gowland's, like, forty so _hell _no. Elliot...I don't even _know _how old he is!"

"Twenty-three." Derek's head shot up, eyes wide. Nightmare flinched, realizing he made a mistake by telling Derek Elliot's age.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" He squeaked and went back to doing his paperwork. _Willingly. _

"That's seven years...That's just a measly seven years! This is perfect! What is their relationship right now?"

Nightmare could only wince as he apologized mentally to Alexis, horrified at accidentally giving her brother the role of matchmaker, when it was so obvious that the poor girl was madly in love with Pierce.

* * *

"...Elliot..." I began slowly, eying the stiff rabbit worriedly. My neck hurt from looking up at him. "Why do you look like you just got beat up by a screwdriver, and why are you giving me flowers?"

"Y-Your brother...has this idea..." Elliot swallowed and flinched, his ears drooping to the side of his head, "that-that we...should get together."

"...Dude, you serious?"

Suddenly a screwdriver flew out of nowhere and slammed straight into Elliot's skull, causing the poor hare to cry out with tears in his eyes. "I-I can't do this! I'm sorry!"

"You ruin everything!" Derek screamed at him, raging from his spot in the bushes. Derek froze when Alexis turned her gaze to look at him, a completely blank look on her face. However, he could see the dark intent etched in her eyes, promising dark things.

Derek turned tail and ran, planning to hide in Julius' room.

"This never happened," I told Elliot, who nodded in agreement as he rubbed the side of his head.

* * *

"You realize that hiding in here is pointless and that Alexis will find you one way or another, correct?"

"Sh-Shut up, Julius! You don't know that! Now give me a screwdriver!"

"No. If you wanted a tool, you should have never thrown yours at Elliot in a blind rage."

"It wasn't a blind rage!" Derek protested, "I want my sister to have a boyfriend who will actually _care _for her properly and not treat her like trash! She needs a mature respectable person to take care of her!"

Julius's right eye twitched as he put down his wrench, annoyed at Derek's behavior. Most days he was tolerable, and other times Julius found in Derek a good friend, but on days like these... He wanted nothing more than to pour scalding hot coffee on him and hit him upside the head with a wrench. "Have you ever thought of _respecting _your sister's decision? Have you bothered to take her feelings into consideration?"

The blue-eyed adult watched as Derek visibly wilted, scowling as he turned his head with a frown. "Of course I have...I just..." His face turned a little red as he gazed at Julius out of the corner of his eyes before glaring at a wall. "I just don't want her to be hurt, okay!?"

Julius sighed and placed a hand against his head. "You're hurting her by going _against _her. She doesn't want Elliot, or Nightmare, or anyone else." Julius calmly left himself out of the group, as he found himself slightly perturbed by the very idea, "She cares for the mouse. Leave her love life be as is."

Derek sighed, admitting to himself that Julius was right, before scowling again. He wanted to throw something-maybe even punch a wall. Oh, or bang his head off of a desk. "Yeah, yeah...whatever."

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Julius, where the heck is Derek?" I demanded, turning my head only to freeze when said adult reached over and hugged me. "Hey-Hey! Derek, what's the big-?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" He refused to look at me. "I was scared and I didn't want you hurt by that stupid mouse, so I tried to take matters into my own hands. Don't...don't be mad at me, alright? I don't know what to do when you're mad at me."

"..." I was silent, debating whether to smack him upside the head or not, before scowling and saying, "Yeah, yeah...Fine. Whatever. I don't care. Just don't do it again! It's annoying when you start acting like that!" I hated when he went and acts completely different. It was probably because his blood type was AB. Like Kyoya and Mitsukuni from _Ouran High School Host Club. _Split-personality or whatever AB blood does to you. I mean, I have the same blood type, but I don't think I go and act weird like he does...

Jeez, brothers are messed up. You gotta love 'em though.

"Okay, fine. I won't. Just...just don't regret your choice, alright? I love you."

I grinned up at him, "Love you, too."

Julius cut in, eye twitching, "If you two are done making-up, can you get out!? You're distracting me from my work!"

I screamed as I ducked an oncoming wrench, Derek leaning backwards and slamming the door to the Clover Tower open.

April Season sucked. Though, at least my brother finally got out of his little cramped up room and made some friends... I'm happy for him. He actually _has _friends now, Nightmare and Julius, and wasn't a complete loner...

* * *

"Okay, listen here, _mouse_," Derek growled, glaring at Pierce. "If you do anything that hurts her...I'm gonna skin you alive and kill you, then I'm gonna let that cat finish off your remains. Got it?" Poor Pierce was being held by his ear, so tears were in his eyes. He squeaked in fear and terror and cried out,

"I-I got it! I-I would never hurt Alexis-Chuu! She-She's my only friend!" Derek paused, loosening his grip on Pierce's ear just a little. He narrowed his eyes as he looked down, observing Pierce and trying to tell if he was lying. "I-I love her! She-She's my friend a-and I love her and I'd never hurt her!"

"...Better not." He muttered and released Pierce, who was left to nurse his poor abused ear. He then turned his head and questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow, "What's with the hair? Why's it two colors? Did you dye it?"

"D-Dye?" Pierce squeaked, flinching underneath Derek's gaze. "N-Natural...My hair's natural..."

Derek scowled, before eyeing Pierce out of the corner of his eyes. Pierce froze, tensing and preparing to run for his life. "You're...a mouse, right?"

"Y-Yes!" Pierce squeaked and flinched, seeing Derek raise his hand. His eyes shot open when Derek ruffled his hair.

"G-Good... I-I'm not saying it's a good thing that you're a mouse, but, uh...they're my favorite animal, so...Be good to my little sis, okay?"

Pierce stared up at Derek stunned, before smiling. He nodded. "Okay-Chuu!"


	5. Ticking Clocks

"Julius..._please_, just for today? You never get out of the tower." Julius lifted his head up and turned to gaze at Rebecca, staring unblinkingly at her. "Just...Just come to the town with me, please!" Rebecca was practically begging at this point.

He was surprised with her change of actions. Normally when Rebecca wanted him to do something she'd threaten him and treat him like he was a child, saying she was going to put him in a corner for sixty seconds for a "time-out". Now, however, Rebecca was _pleading _for him to go with her. Did she really want his company that badly?

Rebecca watched as a light pink spread across his cheeks for a moment as he scowled. "I have work to do Rebecca-"

"And you'll still have work to do if I come back myself," She finished, cutting him off. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, leaning onto the desk. "Just come on! I need to get new gardening supplies and you need to get more groceries for the kitchen-It's a win-win!" Julius tried to ignore the way the woman's eyes were staring at him, bright and hopeful. Rebecca, whether she knows it or not, is actually a rather beautiful young lady. "Besides, you ran out of coffee and if you won't go with me, I won't go at all!"

If Julius wouldn't go, Rebecca wouldn't go, and if Rebecca didn't go, then Ace would be the one who would have to do all the shopping.

Which they _refused _to let happen. And Julius...well, he strives off of his coffee. It was practically his life source. If he didn't have coffee when he's working, then he'd end up passing out dead in the morning and it would be up to Rebecca to fend for him, keeping him from getting a fever.

Poor Julius. He was stuck with such a lovely woman, one who was just three years younger than him, and he was forced to keep himself in tact. It was even more difficult for him on the sole reason that he, like a few other role-holders, held feelings for the dark-skinned girl. It was a hard task every day keeping himself in check, for every time he looked at her he imagined pulling her to him and kissing her senseless, making sure that no other man could have her... He wanted to know what those lips tasted like. What Rebecca tasted like and how she'd fit against him when he hugged her...

_BANG_

Rebecca jumped, startled at Julius' sudden action. She shot up out of her seat and ran over next to him, placing on hand on his upperback as she lifted his head up off the table. She brushed the bangs out of his face and stared worriedly at the red-welt on his forehead. "Julius, what are you doing? Are you alright?"

Julius' eyes widened at her actions and quickly leaned his head back, pulling away from her. Red was coating his cheeks. He cleared his throat, coughing into his fist as he turned his head away from the girl. "Y-Yes, I'm fine..." He could feel his clock ticking louder in his chest. She was too close. "I-I decided I will go shopping with you." Wait, what? No, that wasn't what he wanted to say!

"Really?" Her face lit up, and the smile that spread across her face made his clock ache. She was beautiful, even more so when she smiled like that...He wanted to keep her smile to himself, but he knew that was impossible. "Thank you!" He froze when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. She pulled away and grinned at him, walking away but turning her around to stare at him, "I'm just going to go grab my jacket, okay? Don't leave without me!"

"Of-Of course..." Julius wouldn't dream of it. Once he was sure she was out of his line of sight he raised a hand up and touched his fingers gently to his cheek, trying to ignore the fact that his lips were twitching upwards into a smile. His face burned a little and he groaned, burying his face in his hands after he dropped his wrench onto his work desk. "Damn it all, stupid woman..."

Oh, how Julius wished Ace were here. Then he'd have someone to throw a wrench at. Julius practically threw his death warrant to the grim reaper the second he accepted her invitation. Slowly removing his hand from his cheek, he placed it over his mouth, trying to get control over himself. Blushes were annoying to get rid of, especially when you were so inexperienced at getting.

...

"Eh? They're out of it!?" Rebecca was horrified. Julius looked bored and slightly confused. She shuffled through the items in the aisle trying to find the specific coffee brand she always bought for Julius-the one she learned that was his favorite. "Where is it?"

"We can just buy a different brand, Rebecca." Julius told her, not understanding why she was making such a big fuss over coffee brands. "There are plenty to choose from."

"You don't get it!" She argued, glaring at him. He blinked in surprise as he looked down at the petite woman. "That one's your favorite, isn't it? That's why it has to be _that _one!" Pink tinged his cheeks again as her words processed in his mind.

Damn woman...does she even _realize _what she's saying? Julius' fingers twitched as he tried to calm himself, looking down at her with a blank face. "We can just buy a different brand for today. You can come back tomorrow and see if they have it." She frowned and bit her lip, looking rather cute in Julius' opinion, before looking up at all the coffee brands in the aisle. Seeing something on the top shelf, her eyes lit up.

"I found it!" Rebecca was a stubborn as Julius when it came to doing things for other people. She poke and pry and beg and demand until they let her help them. Rebecca _refused _to buy something other than Julius' favorite coffee. Rebecca, despite being too short, was standing on her toes trying to grab it, when something warm and firm pressed against her back, a big hand reaching up brushing against her arm as it grabbed the coffee brand. She whirled around to see who it was, and froze as her breathe hitched in her throat.

She never really realized how tall or well-built Julius was until that moment. He was six-foot-three. Compared to her measly stature of five-foot-three, she didn't even go up to his chin. He looked down at her and tensed, his eyes widening for a brief moment when he realized what he did. Pink brushed against his cheeks as he quickly pulled away, stammering, "I-ah-I...I-I'm sorry!"

"It's-It's fine," She stuttered, swallowing as she turned her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Th-Thanks for grabbing the coffee for me."

"Y-Yes, of course..."

...

"Well, that was an eventful time," Rebecca commented, causing Julius to scowl as he looked down at her.

"Eventful _how_?"

She grinned at him, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, considering how when you spoke a woman almost fainted, and another almost screamed in terror at the sight of you, not to mention how to store-keeper gave you a discount when he learned your name, I think it was pretty eventful. I should bring you out shopping with me more often!"

"I'd rather not," Julius responded calmly, looking away from her. He enjoyed his time with Rebecca, but if something like at the store happened _again_... Julius hadn't even realized what he had done until after Rebecca turned around to look at him. He won't deny that he liked the way her cheeks turned red at the sight of him... "It's troublesome and annoying."

"You're just cranky because I refused to let you go back to the tower," Rebecca responded just as sharply, frowning at the tall man. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to have you get sick from being cooped up there all the time. You need your Vitamin D; just look at how pale you are!" As if to prove her point, she grabbed the hand that was not holding groceries bags and held it up in Julius' face, making him stare at his own hand. "You can see the veins when your hand is limp! That's not healthy, Julius!" He twisted his hand around, grabbing onto Rebecca's smaller one and causing the girl's eyes to widen in surprise when he suddenly took a step towards her, narrowing his eyes.

"What's not healthy is you constantly fretting about _my _health when you barely care about yours." It was ridiculous in Julius' opinion. "When was the last time you had a proper sleep?" Rebecca paused and frowned, thinking about it.

"About...maybe...six time periods ago? I took a nap during then, I think."

A nap. A _nap._ _Six _time periods ago. Julius had the urge to drop the groceries and pin her against the wall, about ready to tire her out himself and make sure she ended up sleeping good. His face flared at the thought and he held back a groan, hating himself for being a man. A _lonely _man who just so happened to be living with the woman of his affections.

"Don't...Don't drink any caffeine for the next few time periods," He ordered, releasing her and placing a hand against his head. "No coffee for you."

"What!? No; I need my coffee! I can't function without-"

"Exactly why you needn't drink it!" He fired back, raising his voice. "You're a foreigner. You're not us; you actually _need _sleep in order to live. We-"

"If you dare say _anything _about being replaced, I'm going to kick your ass." She said darkly, giving him a glare. Julius looked down at her in surprise. "You are _not _replaceable. Even you know that Julius. You should know better than anyone else that when you come back you won't be the same. You probably won't even _look _the same. So I don't want to hear it. You are you, Julius, and I refuse to lose you. I'm going to fret over you all I want and there's not a damned thing you can do to stop me. Understand?"

They had a staring contest for a good two minutes, neither one relenting. After a moment, Julius sighed and closed his eyes, placing a hand on his head again. "You're a troublesome woman..."

Rebecca hummed to herself, smiling happily. "Well, at least I'm not a "troublesome child"." She was glad that Julius gave her her own nickname, rather than calling her the same thing as Alice. Rebecca was tired of being considered a shadow in everyone's eyes and was glad that Julius considered her "special" enough to call her "woman" rather than "child". He still left troublesome in the name though. "You're nicer than you think," She commented with a small smiler, causing Julius to look at her stunned at the random comment. "You don't consider me her shadow. You treat me like my own person. You actually _see _me rather than stare straight through me, so thank you." She stopped walking, causing Julius to do the same as he turned to stare down at her, his deep blue eyes widening. She looked up and smiled at him widely, closing her eyes as a light red spread across her cheeks. "Thank you, Julius."

He blinked and turned his head quickly, feeling his face burn. His clock continued to tick loudly in his chest. "Stupid woman, what are you even thanking me for?" She merely laughed lightly at his words and grabbed his sleeve, dragging him along with her. However, seeing as Julius had the longer legs, Rebecca ended up being dragged by _him_.

"You rotten son of a bitch-! Get back here!" The two stopped their walking and turned, only to have Rebecca cry out in alarm when an arm slung around her shoulders and a barrel of a gun got pressed against her head.

She knew just from the feel of the gun that it wasn't Peter, and this person was actually dangerous.

"Release her," Julius demanded, narrowing his eyes. "She did nothing to you."

"Fuckin' hell she didn't! She's with you, ain't she? You killed my brother!"

Julius looked unimpressed and completely unaffected. "Did I now?"

"Yes, you did! Now don't move or else I kill the stupid broad!" He pressed the barrel closer against her head. Rebecca scowled. She hated being threatened. "What's her role anyway?" He asked, seeing her brown skin. She must be a really important role-holder to look so different from everyone else in Wonderland. "The Clockmaker's whore?"

Julius actually looked a little mad at the comment. If Ace didn't show up in a few moments, Julius was going to have to take matters into his own hands and actually use his gun. "Nothing so vile. She's merely an Outsider, and she has nothing to do with this." Julius took a step forward, and paused when a bullet fired right past his head, grazing his cheek.

"I said don't move!" Rebecca took the distraction as a chance to stomp on the man's foot, elbowing him in the stomach as she pushed herself away from him. She whirled around in time to get a gun banged against her head, and was sent stumbling backwards as she cried out in pain. "Gah-!" The man screamed in agony as a broad sword went through his back and out of his chest, sliding out of him painfully.

Julius caught Rebecca as she fell with one arm, holding her against him as he made sure not to drop the bag he was holding. His clock ticked angrily when he saw the blood trickling down the side of her head.

Ace laughed as he stepped out of the alley, swinging his sword around and getting the blood off of it. "Hahaha! That was so boring~!" He pulled off his mask and hood, letting the bloody brown cape drape over him. "Eh? Rebecca?" He smiled at the sight of the girl, his eyes widening darkly as he turned to grin at the man on the ground. He was grovelling in pain as he tried to reach for his gun. "You hurt Rebecca?" Ace laughed loudly as he brought his sword down onto the faceless' hand, sending him screaming. Ace then removed the sword and pulled away, before quickly ending the man's life. It didn't take long for him to turn into a clock-a clock that Julius would later have to fix. "Hehe~. Here you go Julius!"

Ace displayed the clock proudly, grinning.

"Sorry for being late, I got lost again. Haha! Hey, hey, is Rebecca okay? Her heart isn't dying, is it?" Ace grew attached to the foreigner. "We'll still be able to have a threesome, right?" Julius looked annoyed at Ace.

"Now is not the time for jokes! She's injured."

"I-I'm fine," Rebecca grumbled, finally gaining most of her consciousness back. She was left severely dizzy after getting hit like that. She pushed herself away from Julius, her heart beating a little faster, and stumbled backwards as she pressed a hand against the wound on her head. She scowled, catching her balance. She then chuckled, "It's just a small scratch. Nothing too big. Come on, we need to get back to the Tower."

...

"It's just a scratch, Julius, I'm fine! Stop fussing about it!"

"Just let me look at it!"

"And Alice says _I'm _the bad one!" Rebecca scowled as she placed his mug of coffee on his desk. Julius stood up and grabbed her wrist, causing her to struggle and try to yank her arm back. "Let go of me-_!_" She let out a surprised gasp when Julius suddenly slammed her _onto _his desk, all the while making sure she didn't land on anything of importance. "H-Hey!" She flinched when Julius suddenly hovered over her small form, a hand brushing the hair out of her face. He looked at the giant red welt on her forehead where the gun had hit her.

"You didn't even put a bandage on it?"

"It was just a small scratch! I put ointment on it to make it heal faster."

"You're being reckless."

"How so?" She demanded, glaring up at him.

Julius narrowed his eyes at her, saying, "You shouldn't have done what you did. He could have killed you."

"But he _didn't_," She pointed out, raising an eyebrow as she tried to push Julius off of her. "Now get off!"

"...What would you have done if Ace didn't show up when he did?" Rebecca paused, staring up at him in confusion. Her face flushed when she realized how close Julius was.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"If Ace didn't show up, how would you have protected yourself against the man? He had a gun."

"I can protect myself just fine-" She froze, feeling Julius' breath brushing against her neck, his lips right next to her ear. "J-Julius?"

"Is that so? Prove it." He muttered, "Protect yourself against _me._"

Her eyes widened.


	6. Game of Cat-and-Mouse

**Game of Cat and Mouse-With the Cheshire Cat and Alexis Reynolds**

**Multiple advances from Boris onto Alexis and her reactions to them all. **

"Aw, who's a cute wittle kitty?" I cooed, gushing at the adorable kitten I found wandering the streets. It was official-remind me to never hang out with Gray again. He's been rubbing off on me _way _too much. The kitten mewed and pawed at my hair, which was now long enough to actually rest against my chest. It's green eyes gleamed brilliantly with mischief and its face practically radiated cuteness. "Oh, my god you are just too _cute!_" My voice squeaked as I held the kitten up to my face, kissing it on the head. "Awwww! I'm so glad that Nightmare doesn't care if we have animals or not!"

Shame I was allergic to cats, but as long as I took my medicine I was good. I held the cat against my chest gently and rubbed its ear, grinning like an idiot as I walked through town. I was visiting Pierce at the Amusement Park earlier, and having gotten tired of Gowland's _horrible _music skills I left and was now on my way back to Clover Tower. In all honesty, I was surprised I hadn't run into Boris at the amusement park-he's practically there wherever I go. He was even worse than Pierce at that ability, which can get rather annoying at times. But, it was also extremely helpful as he's often the one who protects me and saves me when some angry grudge-holding faceless tries to kill me and/or kidnap me to get revenge on Nightmare or one of the other role-holders I'm close to.

"Ah, well, this is a good time period, so I think we'll be okay!" I beamed at the kitten I was holding, leaning down and kissing it on the head again. Its ears twitched as it began to purr, rubbing its head against my chest. Just...so..._cute! Er mer gerd! _"Why are you so adorable!?" I squealed, smiling happily as I walked. "Can I, just like, name you or something?" It purred louder as I scratched underneath its chin. "Awww! How about...Puzzle? Hm, no...Michi? No, Shizuka? Nah... Gah! I don't know! What's a good kitten name? "Aha! How about...Kaori?" I liked that name. It was cute. The cat climbed up onto my shoulder and licked my face, causing me to giggle as I pet it. "Kaori it is then."

"Are you cheating on me with another cat?" A voice suddenly exclaimed, sounding disbelieving. I squeaked in terror and jolted, causing the cat to screech and scratch my face, leaving three nice cuts trailing down my cheeks and across my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes at the sudden pain on my lips, clamping a hand over my mouth. "Shit-Alexis, are ya okay!?" Boris quickly moved over and pulled my hand away from my mouth and observed the damage. "Why that little-I'll skin it!"

"You two are related!" I protested, scowling as pain hit my face. Okay, note to self: no talking with scratch marks across lips. "And-And I'm not _cheating _if we're not _dating! OW!_" I cried out in pain as I pulled away from Boris' hands and pressed my own hand against my bleeding wound. I scrunched my nose up when I tasted iron. Gross, it got in my mouth. It hurt to even pout! Ow...

"You were kissing another cat," Boris responded casually, frowning at me as he placed a hand on his hip, leaning down to look me straight in the eye. I tensed at the closeness, "That seems like cheating to me." I moved my hand away from my mouth, prepared to protest and yell at him and call him stupid, but he quickly interrupted by saying, "Hey, no talking! I can imagine how much it hurts with the scratches right there."

I narrowed my eyes and scrunched my nose up at him for a moment before frowning, sighing. I winced, even that little action hurting me.

"Ah, damn it. Fine then. Hold still, Alexis." I lifted my head up to look at him confused, wondering what he was gonna do, when suddenly a hand pressed against my lower back right above my hips and another behind my head, Boris suddenly _much much _closer than he was before as his tongue brushed over the bleeding cuts. I froze, holding my breath as his tongue trail over my mouth and against my skin. I winced a little, but was more freaked out about the fact that he was technically _kissing _me as he tried to get rid of the wounds. His fuchsia colored hair brushed against my face. It was soft and tickled my skin, causing my lips to twitch upwards slightly as I tried to hold off a smile and laugh.

N-Now, don't-don't get me wrong, the only reason I'm even _letting _Boris get this close is because Cheshire Cat saliva heals. So-So don't-don't go thinking the wrong i-idea or something...I-I don't like him like that... Maybe. NO! I don't!

F-Fine...a _little. _Just a small bit!

I scowled once he was done and pulled back instantly, wiping at the saliva with my sleeve. I didn't like the feel of wet things on my face. "Th-Thanks..."

He grinned at me, tail swishing back-and-forth. "Nya, Nya, Alexis! Do I get a reward? I healed your wounds for ya!"

"L-Like what!?" I demanded, glaring at him with a red face. I crossed my arms and turned my head, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. _W-Wasn't sexually harassing me enough!? _Then again, he's Boris so he probably only thought he was helping. I mean, one time I was attacked, I had thought he was going to rape me when he was only trying to look at the bruises on my neck, so... I inhaled deeply and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Boris' ear twitched as I looked at him completely and asked, "What kind of reward?"

A smirk spread across his face, and before I could ask what he was planning, his hands wove themselves behind my head and into my hair, his lips pressing against mine. I went completely still, frozen to the spot as his lips moved against mine. He pulled away with a pleased grin, saying, "Well? How was it?"

I blinked a couple times, brain still trying to process what had actually just happened, before my face turned multiple shades of red. Boris' ears twitched at the sound of my heart beating faster and grinned even wider, his golden eye flashing. Once my brain completely processed everything I clamped a hand over my mouth and pointed at him, taking multiple steps backwards as I stumbled. "Wh-Why-Why d-did you j-just-You just-B-Boris you-" Unable to think of a proper sentence, I decided to go with rage and scream, "IDIOT!" I lunged, charging at him as he ran away, intent on delivering him several good punches.

* * *

I scowled as I poked my cheesecake with a fork, Boris happily munching on a fish dish on the other side of the table. For some reason he decided it would be fun to scare the ever living crap out of me when I about to start making dinner from Nightmare, Gray, and myself and kidnapped me, taking me out to a restaurant. I-I mean, it was a nice place-peaceful and calm and had practically everything there. B-But-But I wanted to eat the meatloaf I was going to try and make for the first time... Stupid Boris. I-I didn't _want _to be here... _Okay, I'm lying to myself, but whatever. Not like I'll ever admit it out loud that I like spending time with Boris. _E-Especially when it was the-the two of us... _ACK! THAT'S AS BAD AS SAYING IT! NO THINKING ALEXIS! _

"What's wrong?" Boris asked suddenly, causing me to lift my head and stare at him in surprise.

"Hah?"

He swallowed and pointed his fork at me, saying, "Ya look like you're thinking deeply about something and it's making ya worried. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." He frowned at me, his ears drooping slightly in disappointment and...hurt? What was he hurt about?

"Ya know ya can tell me anything, right? I'm here for ya, Alexis. You're my friend."

_Yes, because friends totally steal kissed from each other, _I thought sarcastically before holding back a wince. "I-I know... There's nothing wrong with me, seriously."

His ears drooped even more and I flinched, watching him look down at his plate of fish. He ate a little slower at this point and I felt really bad. Shit. O-Okay... Fine. A-Alexis, just-just get off your high-horse and say something! N-Nice, preferably...

"S-So...uh, nice day, right?" ACK! That was horrible!

"I guess?"

Damn it. "...I hate pink, but you seem to really pull it off." He raised his head and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you insulting me?"

I looked like a deer caught in the headlights as I cried out in protest. "N-no! I-I'm just saying that-that you look good in pink even though it's-it's...a...uh..." Wow. I was _really _horrible at this. "But, um...yeah!" I quickly turned my head and looked out the window. "J-Just, just sayin'. You look good. I-In pink that is!" I quickly tried to cover my tracks, seeing the huge grin slowly spreading across his face. "Not-Not in general! 'C-Cause you're not _that _good looking or-or anything! I-I don't l-like you like that or-or anything, so-so don't get the wrong idea!"

He laughed at me and I felt my face and ears burn red. I groaned and hung my head, burying my face in my hands. "Jeez, 'Lexis! I can't tell if you're hitting on me or not. Talk about mixed signals!"

"I-I didn't mean like that!" I-I mean, _yeah, _Boris was _really _good looking, but-but that's just in matter of appearance and-and physical attributes and-and whatnot and I was just saying that even though I hated pink, he looked good in it! It was his color-that and black. But black looks good with everything and on anyone. I-I wasn't _flirting_.

He laughed again and leaned forward, smiling at me. "Aww! Way to get my hopes up. I actually thought I stood a chance there for a moment."

I glared at his playful face, scowling at him. I was going to beat the living hell out of him one of these days. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, here ya are trying to chat about the weather, when suddenly ya go and say I look good? Sometimes I can't figure out if ya do what ya do on purpose or what?"

"Do what on purpose?" I asked, confused. Boris looked surprised before shaking his head, smiling softly.

"Nothin', never mind. Of course. You're too innocent."

"_Haaah?_" Sorry, wait, rewind-PAUSE! How the _hell _was my mind _innocent_? It was corrupted by four seasons of _Game of Thrones! _That show was all boobs, boobs, boobs, and more boobs-oh, wait, a guy got his head cut off. _Finally _something interesting-NO! Why'd you have to kill _him _off? He's supposed to be one of the main characters-she's a _what? _He's the murderer? No; You can't kill them! Why is that guy running around naked? Oh, because she got angry. GYAH! MY EYES BURN!

...Basically my reaction to the whole thing.

Boris sighed and leaned his head into the palm of his hand, staring at me with a pout. "Man... The way ya act sometimes makes me wish I'd have the chance to corrupt ya."

"Wh-What's _that _supposed to mean, stupid?" He grinned at me.

"Why should I tell ya? Would you date me then-nya?"

I nearly choked on air. "WH-_WHAT?_ Wh-Where did _that _come from?"

He pouted at me again. "I really don't stand a chance, huh?" Jesus-if he keeps teasing me like this, I'm going to punch him in the face. I think he knows I like him, which is why he makes fun of me like this, but I don't understand _why _he keeps doing it if he knows that I like him. He doesn't like me, considering he likes Alice (Who's married) and/or Vivaldi (Why else would he put up with her feeding him cat food all the time?). So..._why _does he keep making fun of me if he knows I like him?

Or he _doesn't _know I like him and he likes me, which is why he's doing this.

...Nah. Too simple for a resident of Wonderland. Plus very unrealistic.

"Man...I'm gonna have to try harder then. Hey, where'd those bruises on your neck come from?" My hand shot up to my throat and I flinched, remembering my encounter with the twins. _Again _they had tried to find new ways to scare me-this one involving a rope and strangulation. Luckily Elliot appeared in time to stop them from actually choking me to death. I rubbed the sore spots on my neck gently, wishing that they would just hurry up and vanish. Normally the bruises wouldn't be noticed because of my hair, but those with especially sharp eyes like Boris or Pierce tended to notice right away or a few seconds after talking to me.

I was just hoping that I didn't run into Joker again. He wasn't...the _nicest _of the role-holders. Black and White were annoying, but Black was slightly more tolerable than White.

"Ah...Well, nowhere important really. They'll be gone in a time period or two." Boris frowned at me, and I tensed at his stare.

* * *

"BORIS!" I tackled the cat-man, startling him as I clung to him tightly. "I-I had thought...You...You IDIOT! How stupid are you, stupid!? I had-I had thought that you were killed or-or _something _and you're just casually strolling in!?" He was _covered _in blood. "Where the hell did you get hit!?"

"What; Alexis, I'm fine. It's not even my blood." I hesitated, scowling at him, before reaching up and punching him as hard as I could in the stomach. He grunted, that being a weak spot in his build, before giving a small grin. "I'm okay, see?"

"Stupid..." I muttered, turning my head with crossed arms. "You-You tried to get killed for nothing."

"Alexis..." Boris said in surprise, before a smile stretched across his face happily. "Were you _worried _about me?"

"What; no! Like hell I'd be worried about you! I-I was just wondering what was taking you so long to get here, that's all! You-You opened a door and pushed me through into here and-and you didn't even tell me anything and I got worried that you were killed and-" I cut myself off, realizing I'd just admitted it. My face flared red as my eyes grew wide, Boris' smile stretching widely across his face.

Well, damn. I screwed up, didn't I?

He laughed at me and scratched the side of his face, tail swishing back-and-forth. I looked at him and tilted my head in confusion when I saw a light pink spread across his face. "Well, I better be more careful then, huh? Can't have ya sitting here and worryin' about me to the point of tears, now can I?" My hand shot up to my face and I felt something wet. I quickly wiped at the tears, scowling at the older boy.

"Sh-Shut up. I just have dust in my eye, okay? Don't-Don't get the wrong idea..." I tensed when I felt his arms wrap around me, but quickly relaxed into the embrace. I awkwardly hugged back.

"Yeah, I know. Dust, right? Want me to fix that for ya?"

"Hah?" I wasn't able to say anything more as he licked the tears off of my face, before his lips pressed against my eyelids. He pulled away and I opened my eyes, blinking up at him as my face burned. He grinned.

"Yup, just as I thought."

"Wh-What?"

His grin turned cheeky, and he purred, "You're so much cuter when you're blushing!" My eyes widened and Boris quickly released me in time to dodge a punch to the face. "Try and catch me!"

* * *

Honestly, Boris loved chasing mice. Especially mice whose name happened to be Pierce. But there was _one _mouse in particular that caught his interest- a jumpy teenage girl named Alexis. Short, timid, doesn't like admitting her feelings, and if she _was _from Wonderland, Boris had no doubt that she'd be a mouse and that he'd be chasing her all time period long, intent on making more out of her than just a single meal.

She was adorable. He loved her smile, to see her laugh and blush and get flustered at the smallest of things. For being a girl with a rather dirty mind, she's actually quite innocent and he found that rather endearing. The way her nose scrunched up when she was scowling at him for hugging her, and whenever her face grew red when she was mad at him and tried to hurt him... Boris enjoyed it way to much. The thrill of the chase. With Alexis, it was difficult for him to remember who was the cat and who was the mouse, and she always tried her hardest to catch him. It was cute as hell.

But when she was giving that stray cat _kisses _when she wouldn't even spare him _one? _Yeah, Boris was jealous. He got himself a kiss though-_two_ of them. However, he was still annoyed at the fact that Pierce kept getting more than him when the damn rat only saw Alexis as a friend and vice versa. Boris' stomach grumbled at the thought of the mouse and he wanted nothing more than to eat him at that moment. Unfortunately, Pierce was nowhere to be found.

...How about he just go and grab Alexis from the tower and invite her out on a date? Yeah, Boris liked that idea. He was going to hog Alexis to himself as much and long as he could. He was greedy little kitty cat, and that meant he was possessive.

Meaning he wasn't going to have an actual mouse take Alexis.

No. That adorable little mouse belonged to _this _cat, and their game of chase wasn't quite over yet. The chase would only end once she admitted her feelings to him, which he knew she had for a fact, and the _true _one would only begin after.

Boris opened a door to her room in Clover Tower, disappointed when he saw she wasn't there. He knew she had to be here somewhere however, and opted for looking around the tower in the places where she could usually be seen.

Wandering around the hallways aimlessly trying to find the right room, the kitchen, or Nightmare's bedroom. He found her in the kitchen looking at her strange metal device, scowling to herself. A smile tugged at his lips as his clocked ticked a little louder. He loved the frustrated look she held on her face, but his most favorite look was when he was hugging her or licking wounds off of her neck and her face would grow _so _unbelievably red... He loved her flustered look _much more _than her frustrated look.

But when she actually admitted that she was worrying about him... Boris wanted nothing more than to tackle her right then and there. However, seeing her get so red when he hugged her and her tears over his well-being...he couldn't help but tease her and get her mind off the subject of him possibly being hurt.

However, what he _didn't _tell her was that he _was _hurt. Not only did his clock ache painfully when he saw her with other male role-holders, but someone had actually managed to graze his left arm with a knife. He knew she would freak out at the slightest cut, and that she would call him stupid and idiotic and a failure of a cat.

Boris didn't want her to worry anymore.

All he wanted to do was to take her mind off of things, and finish playing this silly and entrancing game of Cat-and-Mouse.


	7. A Paradoxical Diamond World: P1

**What would happen if Alexis chose to stay in Clover without falling for anyone? What if, because of that, Wonderland needed to correct a mistake, and had Nightmare do the deed? What if, Nightmare chose to send Alexis to Diamond of his own free will, but having only waited for a certain amount of time before doing so? Timing is everything. So in order to give his close friend "true" happiness, he used his powers and sent her to Diamond while she was sleeping, leaving her in the care of his younger self, in the time to when her mother was in Wonderland and living? **

**A year ago, Nightmare had told her he knew she was her mother's daughter from the start, and that that was partially the reason as to why he had Peter bring her to Wonderland. He said he recognized her. She had thought he meant that she looked a lot like her mother, but she was starting to get second thoughts... **

**Now, Sixteen-Year-Old Alexis Reynolds wanders around Diamond Country, trying to figure out how she was going to get back to Clover all the while convincing her mother to think of her loved ones, and trying to keep her from figuring out that Alexis is her daughter. This is Wonderland, so there are no paradoxes of any sort, but with a foreigner involved, will one happen? Will Alexis have ever even been born at all? If she plays her cards right, and doesn't screw up despite what she wants her mother to truly do, she may just avoid writing her and her brother out of existence. **

_"Damn it, Nightmare, I told you that you should've just done the paperwork!" _

_"Watch your language," He scolded, clinging onto the walls for dear life, his legs and arms held out to his sides as he pressed them against the wall to keep himself steady and in the air. I wasn't too far behind, hiding from Gray as well. The ex-assassin was going to murder me for letting the Incubus skip out of his paperwork again. "And if you don't want to get caught, you might as well go find another place to hide." Ha! Even he knew he would be caught eventually. Not even Nightmare, he who can float in mid-air, can hide from Gray's piercing lizard eyes. "I thought you liked his eyes?" _

_I would've shrugged if I could. I scowled at Nightmare. "Gold is actually a very nice color, thank you. I quite like yellow." I personally prefer purple, green, and black though. _

_"I found you." I let out a startled scream and lost my grip on the walls, sliding off and falling towards the floor-and my untimely doom. Luckily, and also unfortunately, Gray ran up and caught me, almost as though I weighed no more than a feather. "Lord Nightmare, explain yourself! Why did you make Alexis hang from the ceiling with you?" Holy-yes! Blame Nightmare! Thank you, Gray! _

_"Wha-I didn't do anything! She followed __**me! **__Why are you both blaming me!?" _

_Gray raised an eyebrow at his boss, looking up at him from his position on the floor. "Really? Now, why would Alexis-who might I add happens to be __**afraid **__of heights, go and climb up onto the ceiling?" _

_Nightmare stammered about for an excuse, and I tried my best to hide the amused smile on my face. I felt bad for letting him take the blame, but if neither of us were going to get actually murdered, I'd let him be the scapegoat any day. "Wh-Why!? You're so mean! Why am I the scapegoat?" _

_"Lord Nightmare, she didn't say anything of the sort." _

_"Not out loud! I can read her mind, remember!?" _

_"I know very well what you're capable of, Lord Nightmare. You seem to have forgotten that I **was **hired to kill you once." Whoa. They're actually mentioning Gray's past? Huh. They never really talked about it-especially when Gray himself was around. But when **he **was mentioning it... _

_"I know that! Just-GYAH!" Nightmare screamed as he suddenly lost his grip, falling towards the ground. It was so sudden that he didn't even have time to think about using his powers to catch himself. Thankfully, in a flash of lightning, Gray had set me down and leaped up, catching Nightmare and landing gracefully on one knee. _

_How did he do that, you ask? Because Gray was just one** hell **of a subordinate. _

_"Waaaa! No! I refuse! I'm not doing my paperwork-" Nightmare clamped his mouth shut when he saw Gray's eyes narrow. He swallowed, fear running down his spine. I turned my head and held back a snicker, trying my best not to smile. This was ridiculous. I loved them to death, but man-this would never get old. I'm...kinda glad I chose to stay in Wonderland; even if Sarah and Jack may end up hating me for it. Sarah texted and said that she didn't, and that Jack doesn't even know what happened, but... I'm not too sure. Jack may hate me for disappearing on him like that. I'm a horrible friend. Father...Derek said dad was fine, and that he was getting better, but it still hurt to know that I made him cry. He had lost mom...now he was losing his only daughter? All he had left was his son... I'm a terrible daughter._

_I'm...I really **am** a horrible person. What have I done? I should have never stayed. I only made things worse. What would my mother say if she saw me now? Not that I even knew her. _

_Little did I know was that Nightmare had read my thoughts then and there; already making a decision on what to_ do.

* * *

I mumbled in my sleep and turned onto my side, finding my bed even comfier than usual. Huh. I don't remember my pillow being this soft. Wait, why were the blankets silk? _Haaah? _Sorry, but what?

"Oh, you're waking up." Groggily, I opened my eyes and looked at Nightmare, staring for a few moments as my eyes adjusted to the light. I blinked a couple of times before yawning again and stretching, cuddling the pillow that was against my head. Nightmare sounded surprised as he asked, "You know my name?"

"'Course I do, stupid..." I went quiet, closing my eyes as I allowed myself to indulge in the comfiness the bed and pillow provided. So warm~. "I...I know you didn't mess with my mind or nothin', so why you actin' so weird?" I turned onto my back and yawned again, placing a hand over my stomach. Nightmare is acting _really strange_.

...I know Gray often slips Nightmare's medicine into his food, but did he slip something else in?

"...Oh. I understand now. You must be talking about my older self, then. Wait, hold on-_ACK!_ That explains why it tasted even worse than usual!" There were spitting sounds and complaints, and my brain finally noticed how..._different _Nightmare's voice sounded. It was really deep like usual, but...how to explain it. Hm...Oh! He sounded..._younger. _Wait, what did he say? "Older self"? What is this, _Doctor Who? _I shot up out of the bed and sat up on my knees, turning my head to stare at Nightmare in confusion, only to gap in shock.

Holy shit-"Dude, what happened to you!? You're-You're-" I tripped over my words, staring at the teenager in shock. His silver-purple hair covered his eyepatch, giving him a slight similarity to Ciel Phantomhive from _Black Butler_, and his face was younger by quite a few years. He looked around eighteen at this point. And...Holy hell...

It may have been because he looked similar to Ciel, but he was god damned _adorable! _Whoa-okay, Pierce and Gray are rubbing off on me. Not a good thing.

I watched in curiosity as Nightmare's face flushed, turning a light pink as his eye widened. "I-I am _not_ adorable!" Yup. Totally adorable, and he can totally read my mind, can't he? Damn. Wait, hold on-

"Why the heck are you so short now!?" His face turned even redder.

"I'm taller than you, I'll have you know! A-And I'm not _adorable_. I'm just a younger version of the Nightmare that you know."

"...Okay, then. I got this. I'm dreaming, and this is you trying to get back at me for letting Gray force you to do your paperwork while I ran away?" His eye widened at the memory flashing through my head.

"I-I haven't done anything like that! This is reality, Alexis." Okay, yeah. Sounds like Nightmare, but younger, and is acting slightly different from him. I think I should be scared, or at the very least worried, at this point. "My name is Nightmare Gottschalk, I am nineteen-years-old, and you are in the Country of Diamond."

W-Wait, what? _No, no, no...That's...That's not right. There wasn't a move, was there? April Season just ended! God damn it, I had just managed to get away from the stupid Jokers and now-now **this? **Pierce and Boris-crap. Damn it, what am I going to do? _How-How did I even end _up _in Diamond?

"There was no move," Nightmare informed, frowning at me and sighing as he placed a hand against his forehead. He looked rather tired. "The me from Clover Country merely used his powers to send you here. I have no doubt that there will be some ruckus back in Clover but... as long as you're cautious here, there should be no worries."

"No...worries." I repeated slowly, furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to process everything. This was _not _something that should happen right after someone wakes up. Nightmare...forced me out of Clover and to Diamond...No. No, he couldn't have. I-I know I was jerk sometimes, but-but I was joking during that! He knew that-he could read my mind! He was my best friend-the very first role-holder I met in Wonderland! I'm closer to him than I am to Pierce! He can't have-he...he doesn't _hate _me, does he? Oh, god...that's why he did it, isn't it? He hates me. He sent me here because he was sick of dealing with me.

He...wasn't my friend. Or, at least I wasn't _his_. No... He-He would have _told _me if he hated me! Why-Why was this happening!?

Nightmare's eye widened at my thoughts and I gave him a small bitter smile, eyes tearing up. "This-This is a nightmare, right? You-You're just screwing with me. Or-Or it's Joker! Yeah; Joker's strong enough to appear even without April Season!" I laughed loudly, making myself stand up. "This is all just a bad dream!"

Nightmare appeared stunned at my words, and quickly exclaimed, "C-Calm down! This-This isn't a dream, _or _a nightmare! My older self does _not _hate you," He said, causing me to freeze. "You can ask him why he did what he did the next time you sleep, alright? The older me will explain everything."

"Explain _what!?" _I demanded, only to flinch at my words. That was mean. I scowled and crossed my arms, sitting back down on the extremely soft bed. I held back the apology that wanted to escape out of my mouth. Nightmare blinked at me, before smiling.

"It's alright. I understand how you feel right now. I _can _read your mind."

"That I know," I responded easily, before swallowing the lump in my throat. If...If older Nightmare hated me...then why did he comfort me all those times? Why he hugged me when I needed a hug, why he told me the words I wanted and needed to hear? Why did he act like my best friend if he hated me? No. No, he doesn't hate me. He definitely doesn't hate me. I know he doesn't. He...he has his reasons, I'm-I'm sure. Not-Not that I'm worried or anything. I-I could care less, really.

_Yeah...I don't care. I don't care if he hates me. Who needs friends? I'm perfectly fine by myself. _I told myself, trivializing everything. Why should I care if he-if he hates me or not? I'm...I'm fine by myself.

I laced my fingers together on my lap and stared down at them for a moment, before looking up at the younger teenage Nightmare and asking quietly, "So...where-where am I, anyway?" He frowned at my sudden change in persona, and looked slightly sad for some reason.

"You're in the Train Station. I happen to be the Station Master. Welcome to the Country of Diamond, Alexis."

...I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Something...deeply important-something that I held dear. Something extremely close to home. Something Nightmare told me...

_-she met me when I was a teenager and as an adult-_

My head shot up as I stared at Nightmare with wide eyes, realizing _just _what it was I was forgetting. If...this was where he was younger and a teenager, and a parallel world...

Holy shit. My heart just about stopped beating at the sudden realization, tears welling up in my eyes at the very thought-the very _hope _that I'd be able to meet her. Launching forward and grabbing Nightmare's coat lapels, surprising him and causing his face to turn red at the sudden closeness, I cried out, tears welling up in my eyes, "Nightmare! Is-Is there a blonde girl around here with a freckles!? D-Does she have pale skin? Is-Is she alive? Do-Do you even know her!?"

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" He stammered, alarmed as he leaned his head back, his face growing redder by the second. I looked at him almost desperately, this feeling forming in my chest something that I had never truly felt before. Complete and utter _desperate hope. _"W-What relation do you have to Cathryn!?"

Cathryn...Cathryn Anderson, if I remember correctly. That was her maiden name. My...My mother... My mother was alive...

"Your mom!?" Nightmare was alarmed, and the realization flashed across his pink face. However, it didn't last for long as blood suddenly spurted out of his mouth, coughing harshly as he clamped a hand over his mouth. I scrunched my nose up at the wet blood on my face and clothes and quickly wiped the blood off of my skin with the dry part of my sleeve, before moving over and rubbing Nightmare's back. He hunched over in his chair as the coughing grew rougher, sounding like there was something stuck in his throat that he absolutely could not get out. He had stiffened when my hand touched his back, but he quickly relaxed as it started to rub soothing circles on it, lessening the pain just the slightest. He coughed again, but now it was decreasing in harshness. He looked at me, tears in his eye, "You...You're her child?" He sounded in complete disbelief. "She's the same age as me; s-she'd have to have been a mere child to have you!"

"Um...Time travel?" I suggested, giving a broken grin. My chest hurt. I felt like crying. "I don't know how Wonderland works! You tell me, jerk!"

"I-I am not a jerk-!" He was cut off by another cough, blood trailing down his lips. He looked much paler than before, and even a little faint. I knew he didn't look well earlier. "Ah..." He swayed and fell to the side, and I let out a startled squeak as I caught him, his head leaning against my shoulder. "S-Sorry..."

"D-Dude, are you okay!?" What the hell? Has been skipping out on his medicine? "Nightmare? Nightmare!" He didn't answer, closing his eyes as his rough breathing slowed. Terror hit me as the worst appeared in my head, and it was only when I realized he was just sleeping that I relaxed. Oh, thank god... How bad is it? I brushed his bangs out of his face and hovered my hand above his forehead, alarmed at the heat that I could feel coming off of his skin. I wasn't even _touching _him and he was burning up! "Freaking- Damn it!" Why couldn't this had been Clover? At least I knew my way around the tower! (Mostly. Still got lost.) "Don't-don't die on me, okay!?" Bed, bed, where's a bed-oh yeah! The one I woke up on!

...Hopefully this Nightmare is lighter than other Nightmare, otherwise we might have some problems. Let's try bridal style!

And now I'm imagining him in a dress. Great. But, in my defense, he _was _wearing a purple bow to tie his long hair up. Kinda cute, actually. _Okay, weird thoughts. Let's not go there. _"Up and-oof!" I grunted, stumbling as I tried to carry him over to the bed. "Not..._that _heavy..." Oh, who am I kidding? I have, like, no arm strength whatsoever. The only strength I have is in my legs, and that was from all the times I had to run for my life away from crazy murderers and psychopaths. Like Joker. Like angry people who didn't like Nightmare. And also like Dee and Dum. By the time I got to the bed, my legs gave out and I crashed on top of him on the bed, my head on his stomach. He let out a groan, and I lifted myself as best as I could before attempting to get my arms out from under him-which since he was laying on them wasn't very easy. Stupid Nightmare. I'll give _him_ nightmares... Haha, see what I did there?

Okay, enough of that. Damn it, okay, what to do, what to do? I don't know-Oh, hold on a second... Looking around the room, I noticed that we were actually in a infirmary. Well, wasn't that just a coincidence? ...I just now realized this, but I never bothered to ask how I really ended up in the train station instead of a random forest. Huh. I'll ask later.

Lifting up Nightmare's legs, I grabbed the blanket he was laying on and threw it on top of him, knowing that sweating would help get rid of a fever. His body needed to fight off the bacteria. I knew at least that much from when my brother had to take care of me when I was younger; I was always getting sick. Maybe it was a side effect of being born a few weeks early? Hm. I didn't really know. I ran over to the cabinets and searched frantically for any ibuprofen or Tylenol. Finding something that similar effects to them both, I popped out two pills and grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water.

_Decreases fever, rids colds, and clears sinuses. _The bottle had read. It was good enough for me, and hopefully Nightmare. I knew he hated taking medicine, but these kinds of pills were generally tasteless, so he shouldn't freak out too badly. Was there even any cough medicine? I scowled and made a face, remembering the horrible taste of cherry cough syrup. _Ick. I hope that crap dies a brutal and painful death._

I dropped the pills into the cup and headed over to Nightmare, knowing he wouldn't willingly take them unless he swallowed them accidentally. I knelt down beside the bed and lifted his head up, holding the cup to his pale blue lips. Oddest time to grow jealous of someone, but his skin had no acne, whatsoever. It was pale, but clear, and I was slightly envious of the Incubus. Che. So unfair. "Say "ah"." I spoke, voice completely deadpan. Nightmare groaned and turned his head, refusing to drink the medicine-altered water. The pills were dissolving rather quickly into the water. I hoped the effects still worked. He looked horrible-Not that I cared or anything! He's not the Nightmare I know-not-not that I cared for him much either... But still. He looked really bad. "Oh, come on, stop being a baby and drink the stupid thing! No pills; see!" I shook the cup lightly in front of his face, knowing full well he couldn't see it with his eye still closed. I threatened, "Don't make me force you." I remembered the time when I had seen Ace forcefully give Julius cough medicine-_manually. _

Before anyone knew what was happening, Nightmare had down the cup and was scowling furiously, sweat beading down the side of his face.

Good. Much better. Now, if he stops being so damn _stubborn _and refusing his medicine, he might actually get better and not have these stupid attacks! And smoking. I have yet to actually get older Nightmare to get out of that stupid and reckless habit.

I watched as younger Nightmare opened his single gray eye and stared at me, looking like he was trying to glare but the tears in his eye just making him look like an abused puppy that you wanted to hug. _...Wow, I am **really** hopeless. This is what I get for hanging around people who love cute things. It's so bad it's almost sadistic! _I really needed a life. Preferably one not-so-deadly. Remembering what Boris does-or did-to me often, I reached over and poked him lightly in the forehead, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach that was forming as I felt the really high temperature. I wasn't worried. I refused to be. REFUSAL!

"You dead yet?" I asked bluntly, half-tempted to smack him for being an idiot. I mean, I know he's scared of hospitals and all, including needles, but you have to face your fears sometimes. I did all the time when I hung out with the twins-from dangling from treetops and falling to my doom to nearly having my throat slit with a knife. They always tried to think of new ways to scare me. They're not very friendly. "'Cause if you are, I'm totally stealing all your clothes."

Red spread across his face again and I wondered if his fever grew higher. I pushed his hair out of his face again and placed my hand against his forehead, frowning and biting the inside of my cheek. I knew Older Nightmare was stupid, but to think Younger Nightmare would let it get _this _bad? At least Older Nightmare knew when to give up and let Gray drag him away to the hospital-even if he did it kicking and screaming. "Wh-What are you doing?" I blinked at his question, surprised and confused.

"Whattya mean?"

"Wh-Why," He appeared embarrassed. "Why are you d-doing this?"

I almost replied with "'Cause I can and you're my best friend" but remembered that this was _not _the same Nightmare I knew. This Nightmare didn't know anything about me and was not the man who had brought me to Wonderland. Instead, I went with, "'Cause you're sick." I knew it was it was like to be horribly sick. The memories still haunt me sometimes...the thought of dying...clinging to every breath in hopes of survival. I may talk nonchalantly about it like it doesn't bother me, but it...it does scare me still. I used to have nightmares about it before I came to Wonderland-that my sickness would come back and I'd die from it. Older Nightmare was nice enough to keep all the scary dreams away. "It's free country dude. Er, well, at least where I come from it supposedly was, but still. Same-Same reason." I cleared my throat and diverted my gaze, feeling incredibly awkward. "So, yeah..." I pulled my hand back from his forehead and scratched the side of my neck awkwardly, feeling my face heat up slightly. I'm...I'm not worried or anything. Definitely not. Why would I be worried for someone I technically just met? _Not _the Nightmare I knew.

Nightmare turned his head away from me, his face flushed. "Th-Thank you..." For what? Ah, whatever. I'm not gonna bother figuring it out.

"You-You're welcome, I guess." I looked at him and tilted my head, observing him slightly. _...I can kinda understand what Pierce meant when he said I was "pathetic but cute" now. Nightmare looks pathetic tucked under the clovers like he is, but it **is **rather cute. Huh. Wait, what? ACK! NO! WHAT THE HELL!? _Gah! Random though process scares me! I hate it. "Uh...well, do you have any specific medicine you need to actually take?" He scowled at me, and I scowled back. Yeah, that's right, I'm the queen of the scowls! When have I ever _not _scowled?

Oh...right. Before Wonderland. But-But my point still stands! Nightmare can _not _out-scowl me. "I wasn't _trying _to-to out-scowl you," he coughed, making a face at me. I scowled at him again and made sure to keep the hair out of his face. Having hair sticking to a sweaty face doesn't feel too good-at least, it doesn't in my opinion. I would have taken his eyepatch off, but I knew it was one of the rules that he needed to keep at least one eye so closed so I left it on. "...Thank you."

Again, for _what? _Jesus-this Nightmare makes even less sense than the last one! "Where's the medicine?" He turned his head, refusing to tell me anything. I scrunched my nose at him and said, standing, "Fine. I'll just go grab every single medicine bottle in there and shove them down your throat until you decide to tell me which one is the correct one." I _will _do it, too. That's the thing. I'm a jerk. It's a fact of life that I will be violent one way or another.

Nightmare, sensing that he was in grave danger, shot up and tumbled out of the bed with a thud, crying out the name of the medicine. Keeping the name in mind, I lunged forward and caught Nightmare before he could bang his head against the floor. The _thud _was the sound of his knees hitting wood.

"Dude! What the hell-?" I cut myself off, trying to lift him up again. I grunted, the back of his head resting on my chest as I tried to lift him by his armpits. "Get up-damn it! Urgh-!" I let out a loud grunt as I heaved him up onto the bed, sliding an arm under his legs and shoving them onto the mattress. I huffed, leaning over with my hands on my knees. "You're...freaking heavy..." Lighter than older Nightmare and the average teen, but still heavier than what I can actually carry. "Don't...Don't move," I breathed, eyeing the half-conscious teen warily. "I-I'll be right back." I fumbled to the cabinets, scrambling about trying to find it. The faster Nightmare takes the medicine, the better. _Don't you dare die on me, idiot. _

_But he-his older self-hates you. Why are you trying to help him? _My mind argued, sounding very reminiscent of Joker-something that he would say, whisper into my ear and try to make me get lost and leave Wonderland. Well, tough luck buddy, because I am here to _stay. _Besides...Sarah and Jack probably hate me for leaving them by now anyway, so what would be the point in returning? Derek made it more than clear that he wanted me to stay in Wonderland. _You're such an idiot, Alexis. You're even more stupid than that Incubus. What kind of "Dreamer" are you? You're already failing at your supposed role. _

That role wasn't given to me yet, but it _is _something that Nightmare would have to bestow upon me in order to make me an official citizen of Wonderland-a new role-holder. Any foreigner that chooses to stay in Wonderland has to partake a role, that role having already been chosen by Wonderland upon the foreigner, ready to be given access to at any given moment. Depending on the role, the foreigner may need a specific role-holder to grant them that role and make them true, other cases, more uncommon ones, would have to be blessed by Wonderland itself.

Nightmare has yet to truly give me my role. He told me he wanted to wait to make sure I was truly happy here in Wonderland and that I would not regret my decision to stay before he made me a true citizen. Before I could truly belong.

But if that was the case...why did he send me to Diamond? I was happy in Clover-I had family (Nightmare, Julius, Boris, and Gray) and friends (Pierce, Peter, Vivaldi, and Alice). I was home. But now...

Now what was I supposed to do? _GAH! STOP THINKING AND GIVE THE STUPID MEDICINE TO NIGHTMARE! _Damn it, this is why I shouldn't think. I just start getting negative and lost in thought. I completely forget what it was I supposed to be doing. One time, because of having a such bad day, I completely forgot that Gray couldn't cook at all and that his food was practically poison, and ended up retching my guts out after taking a bite. That...was _not _fun.

I knelt down next to Nightmare's bed and read the instructions, before scowling and pouring the liquid into the cap, knowing that was about a tablespoon. I held the cap to his mouth, lifting his head up, and tried not to laugh at the sour expression on his face. It wasn't really _medicine _that Nightmare was scared of, more as it was getting injections. He just hated the taste of medicine. I'll be honest; I hate medicine too and the horrible taste-but it was really only with cough syrup.

_Ugh...I **hate **cherry cough syrup. _That stuff is freaking nasty! "Drink." I ordered, causing Nightmare to narrow his eye. I frowned, realizing he wasn't going to take it willingly. The pills were different since they were tasteless, but this tasted like crap... His eyes widened in terror and he clamped his mouth shut as tightly as he could, my other hand trying to force his jaw open with my right hand trying to pour the purple liquid into his mouth. "Just do it already, damn it!"

"N-No!" He tilted his head up and tried to scoot away on the bed, but he was too tired to actually escape. "G-Get off of me-" He squeezed his eyes shut as the disgusting liquid hit his tongue, leaving a foul taste in his mouth as he was forced to swallow it. He was left hacking and wiping his tongue on his purple handkerchief, completely disgusted. He scowled at me.

I grinned at him, smiling widely. "Good boy!" I pat him on the head to prove my point. He's adorable even when he was glaring and possibly plotting my doom. _...I need to stop hanging with cute-obsessed people, _I thought dryly, worried about my well-being and mental state. Then again, I already loved cute things to begin with...

Damn. Who knew being in Wonderland for a whole year would make me so corrupted? Wait; speaking of that, why the hell am in a train station? Why do I keep delaying these questions?

_Oh... _I then realized it was because I was so used to random crap happening to me all the time, I just stopped questioning it and just went with the flow of things. Hm. Makes sense.

"Some of the servants found you laying near the train tracks and brought you here," Nightmare explained, wincing as he made himself sit up. "It was a good thing they did, otherwise you may have gotten hit." I blinked, stiffening just the slightest when I realized that I could have gotten killed. How nice. Sadly, not the first time my life has been attempted-intentional or not. Nightmare nodded in agreement, "I understand completely. Now, if you come with me, I can show you a room you can stay in for the time being. At least, until you find a way back to Clover Country."

Ah. Little Nightmare doesn't like me, huh? _Then again, I forced him medicine, so it's understandable. _

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that you're not supposed to be here. It makes me curious as to what my Older self was planning when he sent you here. Just what was I thinking then?"

Wouldn't it be more "What _will _I be thinking"? Agh. Time Travel. Dimension hopping-world switching-moving country thingy-GAH! MY BRAIN HURTS! Screw it-Parallel Country. Yeah, that works. Much less painful on my brain.

"It's not really that complicated," Nightmare said, pushing himself off the bed and stumbling. He caught his balance and coughed roughly into his fist, beginning to walk out of the room. I ran up to catch up to him and walked beside him, listening to him explain as I tried to keep eye contact. It's been a long time since I heard the explanation about Diamond, as I only really asked about it to find more about my mother, but now that I was here...and that she could be alive... I had to meet her. "Everyone here is just different from the people you originally know-we're younger and our personalities are slightly different, and we _may _have different roles. Diamond is a parallel country to the one you know."

Yeah. I already figured that one out. Wait, how did Older Nightmare put it... _Think, think...Remember. He said...Only those in "Heart Country" are in Diamond, and those that have an actual connection to it... That was why Nightmare was in Diamond with Gray-Nightmare was a dream demon, which meant he was **everywhere **in Wonderland, and that allowed him access to more places. And because Gray is part of Nightmare's past, he's in Diamond as well. And since Pierce used to be a part of Heart before he ran to Clover, if he wanted, could he visit Diamond using the pathways with the mouse doors? _Hm...That would be an interesting thought.

"Perhaps he could," Nightmare mused, before saying, "But that would only be possible if the current Gravedigger in Diamond, Jericho, were to die. Only then could another appear-or perhaps this version's Pierce would arrive and take his place? Wonderland is full of possibilities and questions, but none quickly answered and shown."

...He was so childish, I forgot how knowledgeable Nightmare really could be. Younger-Older, there's not much difference between them other than age and the slightest bit of personality. It takes time for personality to change, events to happen that change you; The Nightmare I knew was probably much more mature than this one in both mind and body, but this one had a whole different challenge on his plate.

...Wait, if this is past...Does that mean Gray's an assassin still? Oh, shit... Wait, wait, wait! He-He works for Nightmare in the future or whatever, which means that Nightmare _can't _die. He won't die. It's a fixed point.

Because if Nightmare died here, then that would mean that Alice and I would never have been brought to Wonderland, and Blood would have never made Alice give birth to his daughter, and I would still be in High School and starting tenth grade. I'd probably be crying in a bathroom stall or practice room somewhere.

_Wooow_, I used to have a _really _happy life. Does my negativity ever end? Man. What is up with Nightmare and Peter bringing negative people to Wonderland? First Alice, then me-who next, my brother? Jack? Actually, let's not think about it. If my brother came and found out what happened...Good god, he'd go on a killing spree with just a screwdriver and a nailgun.

_Anyway_, as I was saying, this Nightmare was younger and far more stubborn and childish-so I've observed so far. He was also way more sickly. I felt like banging my head against a wall as I stopped walking, staring at Nightmare in horror. Sensing my terror, he paused and turned his head to look at me, confused.

"What is it, Alexis?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE DAMN BED, YOU IDIOT!?" I _exploded_. First I found out that I wasn't in Clover anymore because Older Nightmare had to be a jerk and send me to Diamond, then I found out my mother-who happens to be dead, by the way-was alive and a teenager (Paradox alert) and now younger Nightmare is too stupid to stay in a bed and rest so he can get better!? THAT DAMN INCUBUS IS SO FREAKING STUPID! "You're _sick! _You're fever is probably around 103 or higher!"

Nightmare looked surprised at my reaction and his already red face turned even redder. And _now _his fever is rising again!

"Go to bed, damn it!"

"B-But if I rest I can't show you around the station!" He protested, most likely trying to get out of paperwork again. Always-_always _looking for an excuse. "That's-That's not true! You have no other place to stay at the moment, so why not just stay here?"

_-because hospitals are deathtraps, and I'm offering you a place to stay during your time here in Wonderland- _

I scowled at him, still not happy. I crossed my arms and glared at a wall, refusing to look at him. I _refused _to say it out loud, but he was right. There was no way in hell I was risking the Hatters, and if Vivaldi and Peter were here... Oh, god, beheading, beheading, beheading-Oh, wait, a hanging and a bullet through the skull! I remembered the first time I visited Heart Castle and swallowed, remembering the horror I felt at witnessing the murders. I still don't understand how people were able to kill so easily here. I know that life didn't matter to them, but...

It was important. You only live once. You shouldn't waste your life.

After a few moments, I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "Fine...B-But only because I don't have anywhere else to stay!"

Nightmare smiled down at me, his arms behind his back. "Great. Your room is this way-" He was cut off by a cough, holding his fist up to his mouth. Before I could ask if he was okay, he removed his hand and started walking. "It's not that bad here at the station; just be careful around the train. There are a lot of accidents. However, you are not declined to be able to ride it when you wish."

The main thing I was wondering was this; Why the _hell _did Wonderland have trains when it didn't even have a car!? Or, it _did _have cars and I just didn't see one yet?

I scowled as I ran to catch up to the teenage Nightmare, wondering just exactly why Diamond was so different compared to Heart and Clover. Kinda made me curious as to what Spade was like-If Spade was even a country and not some death-trap with the Jabberwocky and/or Bandersnatch.

Dude...that would be so _awesome_-but utterly terrifying, too. Haha-I couldn't imagine Alice cutting off the Jabberwocky's head off at all. It just wasn't in her character. It was an amusing thought, though. Amusing, but foolish. I let out a small yawn and rubbed at my eyes, my tiredness from before finally kicking bad in as all my adrenaline left me. This is why I shouldn't be woken up early.

**I know very little about Diamond. XD There are very few game plays and summaries about it. I finally found out who the two random twin prince-looking guys were from Twin World. **

**In my defense, I had no idea that two little eggs with anger-issues could turn into people. O.o So weird, but I'm not gonna question it. XD Humpty and Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty and Dumpty had a great fall. All the Queen's horses and all the Queen's men, could never put Alice together again. BAD END. :P Dunno, I'm bored. Might make this a continuation or a "What-if" that could explain some things as to how Nightmare knew her mother exactly, and how he was able to recognize Alexis so easily. **

**Variety show in band today in the auditorium-my legs and hands were SHAKING so bad. I only had that one five minute practice to learn two songs on the Flute for the show- I was focusing on Oboe and had no idea that the variety show was today. DX I didn't screw up though, so I'm happy. I was still terrified though. Waaahahaha... **

**Well, if you guys want more one-shots, shoot ideas at me. I'll try and write them if I like them. **

**Tell me what you think about this little idea, though-Should I do another part or no? I figured it would be interesting, and that Teenage Nightmare and Alexis would make an interesting couple since they both get embarrassed easily. Also, Alexis' personality is slightly different than what it was before, mainly because she's older by a year now. It'll keep changing as she progresses in age. Just clearing that up. **


End file.
